proyecto jenova 25
by RainMaccloud
Summary: Un día Cloud se levanta de la cama y se siente fatal, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que su enfermedad no es nada que necesite medicación. quizás tenga escenas un poquito fuertes, quizás un poco subiditas de tono, abstenerse menores de 16 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Proyecto Jenova 25**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII son propiedad de square enix, no me pertenecen, Dios los proteja de caer alguna vez en mis perversas manos.

**Capítulo 1.- Cloud**

Cloud despertó desorientado, tenía la cabeza como embotada.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso la mano sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué me pasa? – se preguntó confuso.

Estaba bañado en sudor, aunque no hacía calor en el dormitorio, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo pero estaba nervioso y acalorado. Usó sus materias curativas, pero no funcionaron, así que supuso que podía estar cogiendo una gripe.

Aún así se duchó con agua helada, ya que notaba su cuerpo arder y bajó a desayunar.

Allí estaba Tifa, como siempre tras la barra del bar, también como siempre, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verlo, pero el rubio no sintió solo la alegría de verla, extrañamente en el, sintió un impulso casi incontrolable de acercarse a ella y besar esa dulce sonrisa.

- _Cálmate_– se reprendió mentalmente Cloud.

No es que le extrañara las ganas de besarla que había tenido, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero sin duda jamás había sentido un impulso tan fuerte.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Tifa.

- sí… claro… - le respondió más para que ella no notara nada extraño en el que porque realmente tuviera hambre.

El espadachín se sentó en un taburete y apoyó los codos en la barra mirando lo que la chica hacía, pero no con el mismo e inocente interés con el que siempre la miraba, cada movimiento que la chica hacía, agacharse a por un baso de debajo de la barra, inclinarse para servirle zumo de naranja, todo hacía que a Cloud se le hiciera la boca agua y no precisamente por el desayuno.

- ¿Estás bien?... te veo un poco raro – le dijo la chica preocupada.

- Bien… - asintió el pelo pincho sin apartar la mirada del escote de la chica.

- Tengo que salir un rato, llevaré a Denzel y Marlene al colegio y después tengo que hacer algunos encargos, el bar estará hoy cerrado, llegaré tarde.

Cloud solo asintió abstraído.

- … ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?... si necesitas algo Yuffie está arriba, ya sabes que se quedará un par de días por aquí.

- Estoy bien. – aseguró el rubio.

Aunque Tifa no estaba completamente segura de ello no le quedó más remedio que marcharse, estaba muy atareada, hoy era el cumpleaños de Cloud, el como de costumbre no parecía acordarse de ello, por eso siempre lo sorprendían, el pobre era muy despistado, no había terminado aún los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa y era el único momento en que podía hacerlo.

Después de que Tifa se marchara todo empeoró, cada minuto que pasaba Cloud se encontraba peor, ahora podía sentir su piel hipersensible, su respiración era irregular y se sentía cada vez más acalorado.

- _Para que negarlo, Cloud, estás excitado._– pensó y como no podía hacer otra cosa se dirigió hacia la ducha, se duchó durante largo rato con el agua tan fría como consiguió que saliera de la ducha, aún así solo con pensar en Tifa volvía a excitarse en un segundo.

Se movió por la casa de un lado a otro, el lugar estaba desierto, solo estaban Yuffie y el mismo.

- Yuffie… - se planteó enfebrecido – es una mujer bastante hermosa… - _pero no es Tifa _– se regañó asustado por sus propios pensamientos -_ ella es tu amiga y confía en ti… maldita sea ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Cloud estaba asustado, jamás en su vida había estado tan fuera de control, ni siquiera cuando Sephiroth controlaba su cuerpo, porque en esas ocasiones por lo menos podía echarle a el la culpa de sus acciones, pero ahora si hacía algo sería por su propia voluntad y el jamás le haría ningún daño a la joven Yuffie.

El rumbo de sus torturados pensamientos se vio interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta del bar, todo su cuerpo reaccionó al segundo preguntándose si sería Tifa que llegaba, era imposible y lo sabía ya que esta no llamaría a la puerta porque tenía llave, pero aún así se preocupó ya que no podía asegurar que si la viera en ese momento no saltaría sobre ella como un poseso y la tomaría allí mismo en el suelo, sobre la barra del bar, sobre una de las mesas, en las escaleras, contra la pared, en la ducha, sobre la cama... – _Dios, Tifa por favor que no seas tú –_ pensó su mente desesperada mientras su cuerpo gritaba pidiendo todo lo contrario.

Para alivio de su mente no era ella, eran Cid y Vincent los cuales lo miraron con preocupación cuando entraron en el bar.

- ¿estás bien? Parece que estuvieras hecho una mi#er&%da. – exclamó Cid.

- Pareces enfermo – confirmó Vincent.

- Estoy bien – aseguró Cloud, no pensaba contarle a sus compañeros de andanzas el problema que tenía, Cid se pasaría los próximos años burlándose de el y diciendo que estaba en celo o cualquier otra cosa aún peor, en cuanto a Vincent, el no lo comprendería, no creía que el ex-turco hubiera tenía alguna vez un problema similar a ese.

- _Al menos estaré entretenido un rato_ – pensó invitando a entrar a sus amigos.

Pero no sirvió, dejó de prestarles atención a las palabras que decían al instante, no importaba, si era algo grabe de lo que estaban hablando o solo conversaban sobre el tiempo, eso Cloud no lo sabía, lo único que en ese momento pasaba por su mente era Tifa - _¿Estaré realmente en celo?_ – pensó confuso. Se sentía cada vez peor, ya no solo era deseo lo que sentía, estaba tenso y enojado.

- Quizá deberías acostarte un rato – dijo Vincent poniendo la mano sobre la frente de Cloud, comprovando su temperatura.

El espadachín se sintió de pronto molesto con el contacto de su amigo, se sintió rabioso, la cólera se apoderó tan inesperadamente de el que no pudo contenerse y empujó a Vincent.

- No me toques – gruñó con furia.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, Cloud parecía dispuesto a luchar contra ellos.

Vincent se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se alejó de el, se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró desde allí con preocupación, pero Cid no era de los que se callaban sin más.

- ¿Qué narices te pasa?, encima de que nos preocupamos por ti mal#di¬&to niñato desagradecido, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡JO#&DER! – Cid acabó sus palabras dando un golpecito con el dorso de la mano en el pecho del espadachín, solo fue un gesto, pero Cloud no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento y se lanzó contra el dispuesto a pelear.

Cid recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó al suelo ya que no estaba preparado para ello, jamás habría pensado que su amigo lo golpeara.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse Cloud ya estaba sobre el, trató de golpearle de nuevo, pero Vincent lo sujetó por detrás, el espadachín se movió sin cesar tratando de soltarse y golpeó a Vincent con el codo en las costillas.

Este lo soltó por un instante ante el dolor, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde para sujetarlo de nuevo, Cloud que estaba como loco se abalanzó contra el tirándolo al suelo y sujetándole allí, Cid corrió para ayudarle, pero antes de que consiguiera llegar hasta ellos Cloud cogió a Vincent por el cuello de la capa y lo lanzó contra Cid, ambos cayeron al suelo, el pistolero sobre Cid.

Ellos no querían lastimar a su amigo ya que sabían que estaba enfermo, o poseído, ya no lo sabían, pero el espadachín no pensaba lo mismo, en no tenía ningún inconveniente en seguir luchando, no había terminado con su ataque. Se acercó a ellos que trataban de levantarse propinó una patada en la cabeza a Cid y este quedó inconsciente. Vincent se levantó y comenzaron a pelear a puñetazos.

Cloud no tenía control sobre sí mismo, no pensaba con claridad, su mente estaba ofuscada, lo único que el podía sentir con claridad en ese momento es que había dos rivales con los que descargar su frustración.

Poco después de comenzar la pelea, el espadachín consiguió sujetar a su amigo por el cuello y en ese preciso momento sintió una increíble necesidad de morderle.

Vincent trató de apartarlo de sí mismo, pero Cloud consiguió morderle en el hombro, sus dientes atravesaron las capas de tela que lo cubrían y llegó hasta la carne, durante un instante el pistolero no pudo apartarlo de sí, sintió un tremendo quemazón recorriendo su brazo y luego notó como la sangre le ardía durante unos segundos, tras eso Cloud se soltó el mismo de su brazo, alejándose de el, el rubio lo miró con expresión confundida y asustada, respiraba trabajosamente debido a la pelea, salvo esto parecía encontrarse perfectamente bien.

La mente del espadachín se había aclarado de pronto, se sintió calmado, bueno, tanto como lo estaba normalmente.

Trató de acercarse hasta Vincent para comprobar si estaba herido, pero este malinterpretando lo que su amigo iba ha hacer y harto ya del comportamiento de Cloud sacó su pistola y le apuntó con ella.

- No te acerques – ordenó.

- No se porque lo he hecho, pero sé que ahora estoy bien – el pistolero lo miró con incredulidad – te hablo en serio, estoy bien.

En ese momento Cid se levantó del suelo, tenía la mano sobre el rostro y parecía dolorido, cuando los miró comenzó a despotricar sin cesar.

- Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado – aseguró Cloud.

- Deberíamos encerrarle, solo hasta que estemos seguros de que se encuentra bien. – opinó Vincent.

- Sí, encerremos a ese maldito hijo de pu€t&a.

- Esperad – dijo el espadachín tratando de detenerlos.

- Si realmente estas en tus cabales comprenderás que estemos preocupados y no opondrás resistencia.

El joven rubio supo que no tenía muchas opciones y para que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que estaba bien se dejó guiar hasta su habitación y no puso más objeciones. Hasta que lo guiaron hacia la cama y trataron de atarlo – _no, eso no lo voy a permitir – _pensó molesto y trató de resistirse, al final Vincent tuvo que golpearle y dejarle inconsciente ya que incluso entre el y Cid no podían controlarlo, tras eso lo ataron el la cama, procurando que estuviera lo más cómodo posible lo dejaron acostado en ella y ataron sus manos a cada lado de la cama.

Cid cogió la llave y cerró la puerta por fuera y ambos se quedaron vigilando desde fuera, estaban preocupados, aunque su compañero les hubiera atacado seguían siendo sus amigos y sabían que Cloud no estaba bien ese día.

Una hora después de que encerraran a Cloud, Vincent comenzó a sentirse mareado. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo no sentía ningún tipo de debilidad o enfermedad, no dijo nada a Cid pensando que pronto se le pasaría. Se equivocó, poco rato después comenzó a sentirse acalorado, tanto que llegó incluso a quitarse la capa y la cinta del cabello.

Entonces si que se preocupo, estuvo seguro de que lo que fuera que había tenido Cloud, ahora también lo tenía el.

- _puede que me lo pegara cuando me mordió – _pensó preocupado.

Contó sus sospechas a Cid y juntos decidieron que Vincent se encerrara también hasta que se sintieran seguros de que todo iba bien.

No podían encerrarlo junto a Cloud por temor a que acabaran peleándose los dos y alguno saliera malherido, por lo que Vincent fue a la habitación de invitados, se metió dentro y al igual que habían hecho con Cloud trabaron las ventanas y Cid lo encerró con llave desde fuera. Antes de marcharse le prometió que conseguiría un medico para ambos.

**Cap****ítulo 2.- Vincent**

Vincent dio algunas vueltas por la habitación, se sentía enjaulado, estaba comenzando a mosquearse con Cid por encerrarle y con Cloud por pegarle lo que fuera que tenía, pero aparte de esa agresividad contra sus amigos también sentía otras cosas, estaba excitado, hacía años que no se sentía así, había sentido cosas. Sí, para que negarlo, tenía sentimientos, sobre todo hacia una joven ninja, pero ni por asomo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Como por arte de magia, la puerta del baño que había dentro de la habitación de invitados se abrió y como si la hubiese invocado por medio de sus calenturientos pensamientos, los cuales iban dirigidos hacia ella, Yuffie salió del baño, vestida como siempre con un minúsculo pantaloncito y una camiseta de colores chillones.

- ¿Yuffie? – preguntó pasmado - ¿Estás aquí de verdad?

- ¡No, que va!, soy un espejismo – dijo con burla.

- No deberías estar aquí – dijo con las hormonas completamente descontroladas, sabía que era imposible pero podría jurar que podía oler a la joven ninja desde donde estaba - ¿tienes la llave del dormitorio?

- Pues claro – dijo segura - vaya, veo que hoy está muy hablador – dijo ella burlándose de sus extrañas palabras – has tenido suerte de que me vistiera en el baño, si llego ha salir desnuda te habría dado una paliza por mirón.

- ¿desnuda? – fue lo único que al pistolero se le quedó en la mente de todo lo que la chica dijo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Podría decirse que estás incluso más pálido de lo normal… si es que eso es posible… - terminó diciendo por lo bajo.

- Vete de aquí, Yuffie.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó enfadada – ¿ME ESTÁS ECHANDO? – la joven estaba realmente furiosa – no me marcho, no tengo porque hacerlo, Tifa me ha invitado y tu no eres nadie como para echarme.

- Por favor, por tu propio bien – le suplicó el pistolero.

- … - esto por raro que pareciera en ella la dejó sin palabras – ¿Vincent Valentine pidiendo algo por favor? Ahora se que no estás bien.

Vincent no estaba seguro de poder contenerse teniendo a Yuffie tan cerca de el y sabiendo que ella no se marcharía por su propia voluntad, Vincent llamó a Cid a gritos.

- ¿Qué demo€%nios ocurre ahora? – preguntó este desde fuera, sin llegar a abrir la puerta.

- Yuffie está aquí, abre la puerta para que pueda echarla.

- … crees que soy idiota o que, si esa pequeña arpía estuviera ahí contigo la habríamos visto cuando entramos.

- Estaba en el baño, de veras que está aquí – aseguró, aunque quizás en un tono demasiado enfadado como para que Cid lo tomara enserio.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no la oigo quejarse sin cesar?

- … buena pregunta – dijo Vincent y volviéndose hacia la ninja le preguntó - ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Pero Yuffie no dijo una sola palabra, solo sonrió con burla.

- Está enfadada y quiere hacerme la puñeta – dijo furioso.

- Debes estar realmente mal para hablar en ese tono – se escuchó la preocupada voz de Cid – no temas, el doctor está apunto de llegar, dijo que solo tardaría un par de horas.

- ¡Un par de horas!, no soportaré estar tanto tiempo encerrado con ella – Yuffie puso cara de enfado ante sus palabras y cruzándose de brazos se sentó sobre la cama dándole la espalda.

- Me vuelvo abajo ha esperar al medico – dijo Cid dando por concluida la conversación.

- ¡NO! – gritó Vincent golpeando la puerta con furia.

- ¿tanto te molesta estar conmigo? – preguntó la chica con voz apenada.

- … - Vincent no dijo nada más, tendría que ignorarla hasta que Cid decidiera abrir la puerta o hasta que ella se aburriera suficiente como para marcharse – _si, ese es un buen plan, la ignoraré hasta que se vaya de aquí, no tardará mucho en enfurruñarse e irse._– estaba pensando en esto cuando la chica se movió minimamente sobre la cama.

Vincent ya no podía contenerse más, el sonido de la respiración de ella llegaba hasta sus oídos, notaba sus propios y acelerados latidos y la mayoría de su sangre estaba concentrada en este momento muy lejos de su cerebro, por lo que cada vez que la escuchaba exhalar el aire una pequeña parte de su resistencia se esfumaba y ya le quedaba muy poca.

- Si quieres que te suplique lo haré, pero por favor, sal de aquí.

- No. Veo que estás mal, si Cid ha llamado a un doctor es por algo, no te dejaré solo.

La ninja trató de acercarse a el, pero Vincent se levantó rápidamente apartándose de ella.

- Solo quiero comprobar tu temperatura – dijo la chica ofendida por su rechazo. Ya soportaba a diario su indiferencia hacia ella, pero esto era demasiado.

- Caliente – exclamó el exasperado y casi sin control – mucho.

Yuffie se dio cuenta entonces de la forma en la que el pistolero la miraba, parecía un depredador acechando una presa, seguía sus movimientos con la vista por mínimos que estos fueran, tanta atención por parte de Vincent era extraña y perturbadora, jamás la habían mirado de ese modo, como si quisieran saltar sobre ella.

La ninja se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, el jamás la miraría de ese modo, no realmente. Debía ser sin duda que al estar enfermo quería estar solo y lo que trataba era de ponerla incomoda para que se marchara, pero ella no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Aún con sus buenas intenciones de cuidar a su amigo, la ninja ante aquel escrutinio por parte del pistolero se sonrojó notablemente y avergonzada apartó la vista bajándola hasta sus manos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Vincent – no hagas eso.

- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! – dijo ella molesta mirándolo a los ojos.

- Estoy tratando de controlarme, te aseguro que no es nada fácil.

- Conmigo no tienes porque controlarte – dijo Yuffie ingenuamente – somos amigos si quieres gritar, pues grita, si quieres golpear las paredes, hazlo.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – preguntó el pistolero y algo en el brillo de su mirada hizo que Yuffie dudara un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo entonces arrancarte la ropa, tirarte sobre la cama y hacerte el amor hasta que caiga exhausto? - preguntó el en voz baja y con la voz ronca.

Yuffie no dijo nada, se había quedado muda de la impresión, lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión alucinada en el rostro.

-_ ¿De verdad ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? – _pensó_– no, no el, Vincent Valentine jamás diría algo así._

Y sin embargo ese no parecía el Vincent de siempre, asustada dijo:

- Quizás debería irme.

- Sí – asintió el pistolero.

- Vale… - Yuffie se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, buscó en su bolsillo trasero, luego en el otro, su rostro mostró contrariedad y siguió rebuscando entre sus ropas. Poco rato después se volvió hacia Vincent y dijo – no la encuentro… pero podría llamar a Cid y el me abriría la puerta.

La expresión furiosa de Vincent le dijo dos cosas, le había molestado la idea de que llamara a Cid y al parecer su estado estaba empeorando.

- No necesitas llamar a otro hombre – dijo y aunque su voz sonó calmada el no lo parecía en absoluto.

- Solo quería que me abriera la puerta – aseguró la ninja.

Vincent no entendía los sentimientos que ahora tenía, no solo eran la lujuria y el enfado que había sentido hasta ahora, el solo pensar que Yuffie pronunciara el nombre de otro hombre lo ponía muy celoso, si Cid estuviera en ese momento allí era muy probable que le hubiese atacado. En esa situación no podía llamar a Cid, tendría que aguantar hasta que llegara el medico y le pudiera explicar lo que tenía.

Lo pensó un instante y se dio cuenta de que la única solución que tenía era encerrarse en el baño.

- No te acerques a mí… y no llames a nadie. – le advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Yuffie se sentó sobre la cama a esperar, estaba preocupada de verdad por su amigo, pero no solo era eso, hacía mucho que se sentía atraída por el y escucharlo decir esas cosas habían conseguido asustarla y despertar su curiosidad a la vez.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder besar a Vincent una sola vez, incluso la materia de invocación de Leviatán. Pero no era un simple beso lo que el pistolero quería.

- _por otro lado, el estaba mal, quizás eso lo calmara – _pensó la chica y luego se reprendió a si misma _- ¡Estoy buscando excusas para meterme con el en la cama! Yuffie no seas estúpida, cuando el se calmara y volviera a ser el mismo, frío y distante de siempre no podría mirarlo de nuevo a la cara._

Estaba completamente segura de que no debía acercarse a Vincent aún así se sorprendió a sí misma llamando a la puerta del baño.

- ¡No te atrevas a entrar! – le advirtió el pistolero, aunque ella no hizo caso, abrió la puerta y pasó al baño.

Vincent estaba bajo la ducha, al escuchar la puerta cerró el grifo y salió de ella, completamente desnudo, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su musculoso cuerpo, aprisa Yuffie levantó la vista hacia los ojos del pistolero, pero su traicionera mirada se había percatado de cada detalle de su cuerpo en el proceso. De algún modo el lo supo y una picara sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Vincent se acercó unos pasos y la chica instintivamente los retrocedió, chocando con la puerta cerrada. - _¿Cuándo he cerrado yo la puerta? – _se preguntó a sí misma.

- No puedes ni imaginarte cuantas veces he deseado tenerte así – dijo Vincent poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuffie y dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Yuffie tragó saliva con nerviosismo, también ella había imaginado algo similar, pero en sus imaginaciones ella no era tan tímida y ni el tan lanzado. – _vamos este es el momento, ahora ponte de puntillas y bésalo –_se animó así misma. Pero no lo hizo, no se atrevía. Vincent la miraba con anhelo, pero su rostro también mostraba una expresión de enojo. No debía olvidar que el no parecía encontrarse bien ese día.

El pistolero la vio pasar su pequeña y rosada lengua por los labios y ya no pudo contenerse más, se inclinó y la besó.

Lo único que Yuffie pudo pensar fue que esa no era la clase de beso que podría haber esperado de el, ella habría esperado que un beso suyo fuese dulce y suave, pero no era así, parecía querer devorarla, era apasionado, la ninja no tenía mucha experiencia con besos por lo que imitó los movimientos que el hacía.

Vincent la sujetó por la nuca y la pegó por completo a su cuerpo, la joven ninja pudo entonces "notar" cuanto la deseaba el.

- Vince… - susurró sobre los labios del pistolero.

- Tranquila, no haré nada que tú no quieras – le aseguró, pero eso no era algo que la habría tranquilizado de estar asustada puesto que ella quería todo de Vincent. Por eso puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del pistolero y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó a el.

Vincent gruñó, aquello era demasiado como para controlarse, ya no podía contenerse. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de la chica, sus dedos acariciaron su espalda y bajaron hasta su cintura, para volver a subir, esta vez hasta los pechos de la ninja, mientras tanto la boca de Vincent besó su cuello, mordisqueando con suavidad cada parte de este.

Yuffie gimió cuando las manos del pistolero encontraron sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos a través de la camiseta, ella casi de forma inconsciente bajó los brazos que tenía alrededor del cuello de Vincent y acarició su pecho desnudo bajando por el muy despacio.

El pistolero la quería desnuda ya, por lo que tomó la camiseta de la chica y la desgarró en dos con sus manos.

Sus pequeños y firmes pechos quedaron expuestos ante su mirada y este ese gimió con deleite.

Las manos de Vincent rodearon los pechos de la ninja y con sus pulgares recorrió los pequeños y endurecidos pezones.

Pronto su boca se unió a ellos para lamer con pasión su rosada piel.

Las pequeñas manos de Yuffie se enroscaron entre los cabellos de Vincent sujetando su cabeza para que no dejara de darle ese placer. La ninja pensaba que nada podría ser más placentero que esto, pero supo que se equivocaba cuando sintió las expertas manos de el abrirse paso dentro de su pantalón. Yuffie gritó de placer y araño la nuca del pistolero cuando este acarició aquella zona tan sensible entre sus piernas.

Sin dejar de acariciarla con sus manos, su rostro bajó dejando un reguero de besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo su cuerpo. Hasta que Vincent estuvo arrodillado frente a ella.

El pantalón de la ninja estaba desabrochado, pero aún lo llevaba puesto y eso era algo que molestaba enormemente al pistolero que procedió a quitarle cualquier prenda que siguiera interponiéndose entre ellos.

Una vez Yuffie estuvo desnuda Vincent la contempló durante un momento, recreándose ante la visión de esta.

- Eres tan hermosa – dijo suspirando.

Yuffie sujetó el masculino rostro entre sus manos y paseó los dedos por sus mejillas, sus labios, delineó su mandíbula y bajó hasta su garganta, luego hasta su pecho, recreándose en cada uno de los músculos que formaban a su querido Vincent, el cual respiraba entrecortadamente.

La ninja quiso hacerle sentir el mismo placer que el le daba a ella y dibujó el contorno de las tetillas del pistolero con su lengua, mientras sus manos bajaban por su torso desnudo, Yuffie bajó hasta su cintura y más allá. Sus manos acariciaron con suavidad el pene hinchado y duro de Vincent, este gimió como un animal cuando notó las manos de la chica y se meció contra ellas extasiado.

Solo durante un instante el pistolero se dejó llevar por el placer, enseguida volvió a tomar el control de la situación.

La ninja jadeó cuando sintió los dedos masculinos de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Vincent notó que estaba preparada para el y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo dijo:

- Yuffie… - murmuró con voz ronca y llena de deseo – te necesito.

- Sí, dame más – exigió la chica y Vincent sonrió de deleite mientras la sujetaba por el trasero levantándola.

Yuffie se sujetó pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello del pistolero y este levantándose con ella entre los brazos, la apoyó contra la pared del baño e hizo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Cuando ya la tuvo exactamente como la deseaba, Vincent entró en ella, muy despacio y paró en cuanto el rostro de la ninja mostró dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en esos momentos el pistolero le dijo:

- Si quieres pararé.

Yuffie lo miró a los ojos y aseguró:

- Si paras ahora te daré una paliza.

El pistolero sonrió y la besó con ternura antes de avanzar un poco más en su interior.

El dolor de la ninja solo duró un instante y enseguida comenzó a sentir un placer tan intenso que creyó que no podría soportarlo.

Cuando creyó que nada podría ser más placentero que eso llegó a un orgasmo devastador que la hizo gritar de puro placer.

Vincent rugió el nombre de la ninja mientras llegaba a su propio orgasmo.

Minutos después el pistolero seguía sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, el rostro de este apoyado sobre el cabello de ella, hacía un par de minutos que ambos habían dejado de respirar agitadamente, pero Vincent no se había movido aún, eso preocupaba a Yuffie ya que supuso que eso significaba que el pistolero estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado – _seguramente ahora se está recriminando lo sucedido – _pensó tristemente.

La ninja esperaba lo peor y estaba preparada para afrontarlo, llevaba años enamorada de Vincent y no le permitiría que se alejara de ella, no quería perderle, aunque solo pudiera ser su amiga. Seguramente si le daba la oportunidad el comenzaría a mostrarse frío con ella, cada vez más serio, cada vez más formal, hasta que la distancia fuera demasiado para acercarse a el de nuevo. – _no lo permitiré – _pensó segura_– Vincent Valentine, prepárate para la guerra, no dejaré que te muestres incomodo en mi presencia, cada vez que se muestre frío, formal o serio con migo lo haré reaccionar, lo molestaré hasta que lo saque de quicio si es necesario…_ - Yuffie suspiró apenada.

El pistolero comenzó a moverse, la hizo bajar, sus cuerpos se restregaron en el proceso, mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo. A la ninja le encantó esa sensación, en cuanto a Vincent, la miraba intensamente a los ojos, su expresión era seria y ella no sabía que pensar, imaginaba que es lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo por la mente del pistolero, pero nada de lo que se le ocurrió la animaba.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y esperaba a que Vincent dijera algo, supo que ese día no podría luchar por su amistad, estaba hecha un lío, aún afectada por lo que acababan de hacer y con la mirada de Vincent clavada en ella, supo que si en este momento el pistolero salía del baño sin decir nada, no podría mostrarse segura y risueña, se quedaría allí plantada y lo dejaría marchar.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó el con voz preocupada. Había visto la tristeza que mostraba el rostro de Yuffie en ese momento, supo que era por su culpa.

Vincent se odió a sí mismo por haberse aprovechado de ese modo de ella, y no solo eso, puede que lo que Cloud le había pegado ahora lo tuviera ella, porque desde el momento en que hicieron el amor el se encontraba perfectamente, nada de agresividad, ningún sentimiento que no pudiera mantener a raya como siempre había hecho, salvo la ira hacia sí mismo y las ganas de consolar a la ninja. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iría bien, pero no se atrevía, no después de lo que le había hecho.

- _quizá lo que deba hacer es marcharme ahora y no volver a acercarme a ella, así no volveré a hacerle daño – _se dijo.

- Sí – aseguró la ninja, respondiendo a su pregunta, pero lo hizo casi en un murmullo y parecía sentirse incomoda. Puso los brazos sobre sus pechos, ocultándolos de la vista de Vincent.

La determinación del pistolero se quebró, no podía dejarla así, tan vulnerable y triste.

La abrazó contra el, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho, acarició su corto cabello mientras murmuraba que lo perdonara.

Entonces la sintió llorar, notó como las lágrimas de Yuffie resbalaban por su pecho.

Vincent no sabía que más hacer, solo podía prometerle que jamás volvería a tocarla.

- Deja de decir eso – le pidió la ninja en un susurro.

- Pero Yuffie… - empezó a decir Vincent pero entonces la oyó murmurar unas palabras que hicieron que su corazón se detuviera un instante para después latir frenético - ¿Qué has dicho?

- … - Yuffie no sabía que hacer, en este momento le gustaría que la tierra se la tragase, le había dicho que lo amaba, necesitaba decirlo, pero lo había dicho tan bajito que creyó que el no podría escucharla, aún así lo había hecho y ahora podía sentir bajo su mejilla los acelerados latidos del corazón de Vincent – _seguro que lo he asustado_ – pensó intranquila – _ahora sí que lo he perdido._

- Repítelo Yuffie – le pidió mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica con la mano, para así poder mirarla a los ojos, no podía creer que ella lo quisiera - _sin duda debía haber escuchado mal sus palabras, yo no merezco el amor de Yuffie._ – pensaba, aunque la esperanza seguía en su corazón y esta era la que lo instaba a preguntar por las palabras de la chica.

- Te amo – dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos – _ya lo he perdido, al menos sabrá lo que siento por el, si eso es lo único que puedo tener, lo tendré –_desde hace años, aunque no estoy segura de cuando comencé a sentir esto por ti, por eso Vince, no digas que lamentas lo que ha pasado, porque para mí ha sido maravilloso.

Vincent bajó su rostro hasta el de ella y la besó, un beso cargado de pasión que la hizo derretirse y aflojó sus rodillas, por suerte Vincent la seguía abrazando.

- Yo también te amo Yuffie – murmuró el pistolero y la ninja se estremeció de placer al escuchar esas palabras.

Una cosa era que el quisiera protegerla de sus sentimientos, pensando que ella lo quería solo como a un amigo y otra muy distinta era no aprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad que tenia de ser feliz con la mujer a la que amaba, Vincent no era idiota, ahora que sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por el, nada lo haría alejarse de ella.

**Capítulo 3.- Tifa**

Cid había llamado a Tifa por teléfono, era algo absurdo organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para alguien que no podría disfrutarla estando enfermo como estaba.

Preocupada la joven decidió volver a casa inmediatamente, aunque Cid le había dicho que lo tenía todo bajo control. Le dijo que estaría de vuelta en cuanto dejara a los niños con Nanaki ya que este estaba junto a ella en ese momento y se había ofrecido a cuidarlos.

Cuando Tifa llegó al bar quiso subir a la habitación de Cloud para ver que tal estaba, pero Cid se lo impidió.

- Está muy agresivo, no debes acercarte a el ahora.

- Por favor – se indignó - sabes que puedo defenderme perfectamente, a demás está atado, no me vengas con paternalismos a mi edad – le regañó – por cierto… ¿Dónde está Yuffie?

- ¿Yuffie? – preguntó sorprendido – ella… ¿está aquí? – agregó preocupado, al recordar las palabras de Vincent sobre que ella estaba encerrada con el en el dormitorio.

- Claro, cuando me fui estaba durmiendo aún en la habitación de invitados – aseguró la morena. – no me lo digas, esa perezosa aún no se ha levantado.

- … - Cid no dijo nada, cosa por otra parte sorprendente en el, solo salió corriendo escalera arriba, seguido por Tifa que supo que algo malo pasaba al ver su aptitud.

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo y solo se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de invitados la cual abrió el piloto sin demora, sin duda este esperaba encontrar una escena distinta a la que vio porque se quedó estático en el quicio de la puerta, su expresión era de asombro.

Tifa se asomó también para ver que era lo que podía haber afectado tanto a Cid y quedó también sorprendida.

Vincent estaba recostado sobre la cama, su cuerpo cubierto apenas hasta la cadera por una sabana y una expresión de total felicidad brillaba en su cara mientras acariciaba el corto cabello de Yuffie la cual estaba entre sus brazos, con la cara apoyada en su pecho.

- ¡¿Qué cojo#$nes está pasando aquí?! – preguntó Cid escandalizado – maldito pervertido ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Nada que yo no quisiera – dijo Yuffie dispuesta a defender a Vincent, no era tan tonta como para no saber que algunos de sus compañeros aún la seguían viendo como una niña, Cid entre ellos, tendría que hacerles ver que era una mujer adulta y que amaba a Vincent.

Se disponía ha hacer un discurso largo y preciso sobre ello cuando el pistolero los echó de la habitación con solo dos palabras.

- Esperadnos abajo.

Cid que aún estaba traumatizado por lo sucedido no sabía que hacer, pero Tifa asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del dormitorio para dejarles privacidad.

- Vamos ha ver a Cloud mientras esperamos – sugirió esta.

- NO – exclamó el piloto - ¿Qué pasará si al verte reacciona como Vincent y se abalanza sobre ti?

- … - Tifa no habló, estaba demasiado distraída planteándose esa posibilidad.

- ¿Tifa? – preguntó extrañado por la falta de respuesta.

- Sí… tienes razón, esperémosles en el bar… ¿dijiste que Vincent tenía lo mismo que Cloud?

- Así es.

- Pues Vincent parece que ya se ha curado sea cual fuera su enfermedad.

- No vas ha decirme que se comportaba como siempre.

- … - Tifa no estaba segura, hacía tiempo que sabía que Yuffie estaba enamorada del pistolero y sin duda las miradas que este le echaba cuando creía que nadie lo veía eran de lo más reveladoras, quizá lo ocurrido en ese dormitorio no fuera causado por lo que tanto Vincent como Cloud parecían tener.

Vincent y Yuffie bajaron poco después.

El pistolero les contó todo lo que había sentido mientras estuvo infectado, la ira, la rabia que sentía hacia Cloud y Cid, el deseo que había sentido al pensar en Yuffie y la tremenda necesidad de estar dentro de ella que había experimentado.

También les contó que una vez lo hecho se había sentido normal de nuevo, como si eso lo hubiera curado de algún modo.

Jamás había escuchado hablar de una enfermedad semejante – dijo Tifa.

- ¿Qué mi$er/da de enfermedad es esa? – exclamó bastante avergonzado Cid.

- Creo que Cloud me la pegó al morderme.

- Pues eso significa que el tiene lo mismo que tú – dijo Tifa.

- Pero ayer estaba bien – intervino Yuffie, la cual dejó de mirar a Vincent como una boba para ello.

- Eso es cierto, esto es muy extraño.

Esperaron a que llegara el medico para descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo, una vez este llegó habló con Vincent, el cual le explicó lo mismo que le había contado a sus amigos.

El doctor puso expresión asombrada mientras escuchaba al pistolero, cuando este concluyó les recomendó a Tifa y Cid que mejor avisaran a un psicólogo. Tras esas palabras y después de ver la expresión amenazadora de Vincent el medico se marchó apresuradamente.

Por tanto los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que aquella no era una enfermedad normal. Nada que se pudiera curar con métodos tradicionales o con materia.

- ¿Qué podría hacer que Cloud se mostrara agresivo de pronto? – preguntó Yuffie - ¿Qué tiene el de distinto a los demás?

- Solo células de Jenova – dijo Vincent.

Todos lo miraron con preocupación.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?, si todo esto fuera por culpa de Jenova ¿Cómo lo vamos a descubrir? – preguntó Tifa desconsolada.

- Todos los datos, los experimentos, lo que le hicieron debe de estar en los informes de la mansión Shinra.

- Cierto, tenemos que encontrarlos – dijo Yuffie más animada – no te preocupes Tifa, Cloud se pondrá bien.

- Y… ¿Quién irá? – preguntó Vincent.

- Todos – dijo Tifa convencida.

- ¿También Cloud?

- No, el está afectado aún y tú no estás encerrado porque pareces el de siempre de nuevo – respondió Cid.

- Entonces ¿Quién se quedará con el?

- Yo tengo que llevaros hasta allí en mi nave – dijo Cid.

- Vincent es el único que entendería un poco esos informes – dijo Tifa.

- Yuffie no se quedará sola con el – exclamó Vincent.

- ¿Es que no confías en mí? – preguntó indignada.

- En ti si, cariño – le dijo besándola en la frente, lo que hizo que Tifa y Cid se replantearan eso de que Vincent estaba normal – pero en Cloud no, no estando tal y como está.

- Entonces solo quedo yo – dijo Tifa.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Vincent – en este momento debe estar histérico.

- Por supuesto, estaré bien.

- Por si acaso no te acerques a el, a no ser que no tengas otra opción.

- No lo haré, tranquilos… soy una mujer adulta, se cuidarme perfectamente.

Los tres chicos se fueron inmediatamente, no había tiempo que perder, mientras Tifa se sentó en un taburete del bar, preparada para una larga espera.

Mientras estaba allí, sola y aburrida se puso a mirar su bar – _quizás debería ponerme a limpiar ahora que tengo tiempo –_se dijo, pensando que así se entretendría y no estaría todo el rato pensando en Cloud.

Estaba pensando en hacer esto cuando su vista quedó clavada en el plato que había sobre la barra, era el desayuno de Cloud que le había hecho antes de irse, no había probado bocado, ni tan siquiera se había bebido el zumo.

Preocupada se preguntó si el espadachín habría comido o bebido algo en todo el día. Estando atado era poco probable que la atacara si fuera ahora y le llevaba algo de comer.

No se lo pensó más, preparó uno de sus deliciosos guisos y lo subió hasta el dormitorio del espadachín.

Se las ingenió como pudo para abrir la puerta con la bandeja entre las manos.

Ya en el interior del dormitorio se acercó a la cama donde Cloud, sin nada mejor que hacer, puesto que estaba atado, se había quedado dormido.

Tifa puso la bandeja sobre la mesita, luego se volvió y cerró la puerta. Tras eso se sentó al borde de la cama mirando como el espadachín dormía.

No quería despertarle, pero aún así no se pudo resistir a acariciar ese rostro que tanto amaba.

Solo fue un ligero roce, con la punta de los dedos en la mejilla, pero Cloud despertó al instante.

- Tifa – murmuró y volvió la vista hacia ella.

- Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

- Tifa, desátame – le pidió – de verdad que ya estoy bien.

- Cid me dijo que antes les aseguraste eso mismo y que poco después les atacaste, dos veces además.

Cloud suspiró, estaba claro que no le creería, así que no se molestó en seguir insistiendo.

- No te preocupes, Vincent, Cid y Yuffie han ido a buscar la forma de curarte.

- Pero si estoy bien – repitió cansinamente.

Tifa hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y continuó tratando de animarle.

- Yo me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelvan, por cierto te he traído algo de comer, ya he visto que no has desayunado esta mañana.

- No puedo comer, estoy atado – le dijo con la esperanza de que lo soltara.

- Lo sé, por eso yo te daré la comida.

Cloud se sonrojó ante esta idea, avergonzado.

- No es necesario, no tengo hambre – se apresuró a decir y giró el rostro hacia el otro lado para que la chica no notará su incomodidad.

Pero ella no se dio por vencida.

- Pero comerás un poco ¿a que sí? – el espadachín no le hizo caso – hazlo por mí, Cloud, estoy preocupada, no puedes pasarte todo el día sin comer ni beber nada.

- … - el espadachín la miró y sí realmente parecía muy preocupada por el, se sintió culpable en el acto al verla así – está bien… pero solo un poco.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión Tifa lo ayudó a quedar más o menos recostado en la cama y sentándose de nuevo a su lado comenzó a darle cucharadas de comida.

El rostro de Cloud sonrojado, era la única prueba de su tremenda incomodidad, el chico no se quejó, realmente parecía el de siempre, salvo por esa mirada que tenía clavada en ella, el espadachín jamás la había mirado tanto ni tan intensamente, la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

Cloud por su parte solo podía pensar en lo que había descubierto en su enfermedad, el siempre había amado a Tifa, pero había estado confuso hasta hoy por sus sentimientos ya que también sentía algo por Aeris, pero ese día comprendió la diferencia entre sus sentimientos, sí, no podía negar que a Aeris la había querido, pero Tifa despertaba en el sentimientos más fuertes y mucho más apasionados, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado a Aeris gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, ese día entendió que para el, la dulce y encantadora florista había sido una gran amiga, con la que tonteas, con la que juegas, pero que jamás se te pasaría por la cabeza llevarte a la cama.

Tifa era su amiga, pero desde que podía recordar siempre había querido ser algo más que eso. La quería en todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida, viviéndolos con el, ayudándolo como siempre lo había hecho, la quería como su amiga, su amante, su esposa… la madre de sus hijos. Pero el miedo de perderla si le confesaba sus sentimientos seguía allí, arraigado en su corazón, no estaba seguro de que hacer al respecto.

- Vincent estuvo mal también, al parecer le pegaste lo que tenías cuando le mordiste, pero ahora esta bien, al menos parece el mismo de siempre. ¡oh! Y sabes una cosa, Yuffie y Vincent están enamorados. – dijo ilusionada.

Cloud estaba a punto de informarla de que no le había pegado a Vincent lo que tenía, sino que se lo había pasado, fuera lo que fuera, pero esa ultima noticia lo dejó tan sorprendido que se le olvidó lo que iba a decir.

- No te preocupes – siguió diciendo la chica que no dejaba de hablarle mientras lo obligaba a tragar el guiso – ninguno de los dos está enojado por tu ataque, saben que no eres tú mismo en este momento, no te lo tienen en cuenta.

_- ¿No_ _soy yo mismo en este momento?, no me tendrán en cuenta lo que haga… o lo que diga… _- pensó planteándose la posibilidad de decirle a Tifa lo que sentía, si ella lo rechazaba o se enfadaba con el, siempre podía echarle la culpa a su supuesta enfermedad de sus palabras.

- Te amo – dijo en un murmullo a modo de prueba.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la chica que no lo había escuchado.

Cloud la miró a los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de decir con voz que sonó bastante más tranquila de lo que realmente se sentía el:

- Te amo Tifa.

Le plato de guiso cayó al suelo, Cloud apretó los dientes para que su rostro no reflejara la decepción – _ya le he asustado –_pensó apenado.

Tifa se disculpó de manera nerviosa por su torpeza y rápidamente se dispuso a limpiar el suelo.

- Clo-Cloud... - trató de tranquilizarse antes de continuar hablando - se que es tu enfermedad lo que te hace decir esas cosas… Vincent nos contó que el se sentía… - trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas – bueno que estaba… caliente… - dijo al final sonrojada mientras el espadachín apartaba la mirada avergonzado – Yuffie y el… así se curó.

Tifa se sentó de nuevo a su lado, Cloud no la miraba, supuso que su estado lo avergonzaba, era adorable, no entendía como podía aquel hombre haber atacado a Cid y Vincent.

- _Seguro que si yo hubiese estado allí las cosas no se habrían desmadrado_ _tanto_ – pensó segura.

- No te preocupes, ellos encontrarán la forma de curarte – volvió a prometerle - ¿sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños – esto pareció interesar al espadachín – no te acordabas ¿verdad?- Cloud negó con la cabeza y Tifa sonrió – he traído tu tarta de cumpleaños, está guardada en el frigorífico, ¿quieres que te traiga un trozo?

- No tengo hambre – le aseguró sin dejar de mirarla con el rostro sonrojado, se sentía extraño al estar así, con ella cuidándole de ese modo, si no hubiese estado atado ya se habría marchado de allí, para estar solo.

Ella lo hacía sentirse fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, y tenía la excusa perfecta para no moverse de allí, para disfrutar por una vez de sus mimos y cuidados.

Tifa se sentía incomoda por la mirada del espadachín, parecía que quisiera… - _bueno, está bastante claro que es lo que quiere – _pensó_– Vincent les había contado lo mucho que había deseado hacer el amor cuando estuvo enfermo y lo mucho que le había calmado hacerlo…- _en ese momento se había sorprendido de las palabras del pistolero, se había preguntado como un hombre como Vincent había dicho semejantes cosas, ya que era extraño hablar de ese modo aún hombre con un carácter tan retraído y silencioso, siempre tan precavido con sus palabras. Ahora se preguntaba, al mirar a Cloud si el pistolero no se lo habría contado esperando que ella ayudara de ese modo a Cloud.

-_ no podía ser… ¿o sí?... si su cura fuera una materia curativa ella no habría dudado en usarla, si el doctor le hubiese mandado alguna medicina, ella no habría dudado en dársela, entonces…- _se preguntó maliciosamente mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo del espadachín lentamente _- ¿Por qué dudo en darle lo que sé que necesita?_

No era por ella sin duda, amaba a ese hombre desde hacía años, lo que temía era su reacción cuando se encontrara bien, Cloud era muy capaz de desaparecer sin más de la noche a la mañana y entonces la dejaría destrozada.

-_ Pero claro –_ le dijo su lado malicioso – _si le dejaras bien claro que solo lo hacer para curarle… si piensa que no es importante para mí, que es tan solo una forma de que se ponga bien, quizás podamos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y a cambio tendría ese día para recordar. No, no y no_ – le riñó su conciencia – _eso sería aprovecharte de el._

Tifa acalló su conciencia al posar de nuevo su mirada en el rostro del espadachín – _pero si el también lo está deseando._

- Cloud – le dijo con la voz llena de indecisión y este la miró esperando – yo podría curarte, del mismo modo en que Yuffie curó a Vincent - Mientras hablaba Tifa se inclinó hacia el y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano – lo haré si tú quieres.

Cloud se quedó pasmado ante su propuesta - _¡Dios!, he muerto y estoy en el cielo_ – pensó antes de que el peso de la responsabilidad lo frenara de golpe – _es imposible que pudiera aceptar algo así, Tifa era tan dulce que haría cualquier cosa por el, sus palabras así lo demostraban, entonces ¿Cómo podía el aprovecharse de su buen corazón? Por otra parte… el era Cloud Strife, veinticinco años, soltero y VIRGEN, sí era virgen, porque cuando era solo un niño entró a formar parte del ejercito de Shinra, con lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocer chicas, porque luego estuvo muchos años sirviendo como conejillo de indias para Hojo y cuando por fin encontró un lugar con mujeres dispuestas a satisfacerlo, acabó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que se desmayara, porque a partir de ese momento estuvo siempre con Aeris a la cual no quería de ese modo y cuando recuperó su memoria perdida y recuperó sus sentimientos por Tifa, supo que solo quería estar con ella, pero jamás se había atrevido a intentarlo, por eso aún era virgen y ahora ella le proponía algo así, algo con lo que había soñado todas las noches, sueños tan intensos que al despertar habría jurado que podía oler su aroma en el cuerpo. - _Ahoratenía la oportunidad de estar con ella de un modo del que jamás estaría de nuevo - _¿Cómo se le ocurría a ella insinuarle algo semejante? Tifa por favor no vuelvas a decirlo, por favor no me mires así, por favor no me pongas en esa situación, por favor no me hagas esto, por favor, por favor. _Y al final eso fue lo que se le escapó de los labios.

- Por favor Tifa…

Antes de entender que había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, Tifa le sonrió, malinterpretando su suplica, mientras se inclinaba sobre su rostro y juntaba sus labios con los suyos en un beso dulce y tierno que hizo que Cloud se olvidara por completo de que debería detenerla.

Mientras lo besaba sus manos bajaron por sus brazos desnudos – _es tan fuerte…-_ sus brazos eran duros y musculosos, ella siempre había querido pasar las manos así por los marcados músculos de sus brazos.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su pecho, bajó la cremallera de su camiseta para poder meter las manos y acariciar su piel desnuda.

Cloud gimió contra la boca de Tifa cuando las manos de esta recorrieron su cuerpo.

- Desátame – le pidió en un murmullo.

- Ni hablar – dijo Tifa mirándolo con expresión pícara.

Bajó completamente la cremallera de la camiseta y dejó todo su torso desnudo.

Mientras sus manos bajaban por su estómago Tifa fue besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando… cada parte desnuda que fue encontrando a su paso.

Las manos de la luchadora llegaron hasta la cintura del pantalón el cual se dispuso a desabrochar, pero Cloud la hizo cambiar de idea con sus palabras.

- No es justo, estoy atado, al menos podrías desnudarte para mí – le pidió con voz entrecortada.

Tifa se sonrojó intensamente ante penetrante e intensa mirada del espadachín.

Se sacó la camiseta y el pantalón corto y quedó en ropa interior ante el que gruñó un excitado:

- ¡Suéltame!

Tifa ni siquiera se planteó esa posibilidad, aún no, le gustaba demasiado tenerlo así, al alcance de sus manos, de su boca. Si lo soltaba lo más seguro era que Cloud tratara de dominar la situación y ella quería disfrutar un poco más del cautiverio del espadachín.

- Después – le prometió.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, de espaldas a el y se inclinó hacia delante para acariciar el cuerpo del guerrero por encima del pantalón. Cloud habría tenido una vista increíble de su pequeño y precioso trasero, pero este estaba cubierto con las braguitas blancas de algodón, las cuales Cloud odió en el acto, por ocultarle esa prenda el cuerpo de Tifa.

El espadachín tironeó de la cuerda que le ataba las muñecas, quería acariciar a Tifa, quería arrancarle la ropa, quería…

Todo pensamiento racional voló de su mente cuando Tifa acarició su entrepierna a través del pantalón.

- Tifa… - empezó a pedir en un murmullo ronco, pero no pudo terminar su petición ya que su cerebro no funcionaba muy bien en ese momento.

- Un poco más. le dijo ella entendiendo perfectamente lo que el quería.

Cloud no puso nada de su parte a la hora de bajarle los pantalones ya que este quería que lo desatara, pero aún así Tifa consiguió bajárselos lo suficiente como para dejar libre la tremenda erección del espadachín.

Tifa jadeó por la sorpresa – _ahora entiendo como puede manejar con tanta facilidad una espada tan enorme – _pensómaliciosa_ – tiene practica de años._

Cloud recostado como estaba y con ella sentada de espaldas no podía ver lo que Tifa se proponía hacerle, así que esperó expectante el siguiente movimiento de la luchadora.

Tifa no se lo pensó mucho y rodeó con las manos el hinchado y duro pene del guerrero, y Cloud apretó los dientes para no gemir de placer.

La mujer bajó y subió las manos sobre su pene escuchando con placer los gemidos que se le escapaban al espadachín. Luego bajó la cabeza y lamió la punta con suavidad, Cloud jadeó su nombre. Envalentonada por sus apasionadas reacciones pasó los dientes por la sensible carne para después lamerla con cuidado.

Cuando Cloud supo que estaba al borde del orgasmo le pidió que parara, Tifa se irguió y lo miró por encima del hombro, sonriéndole con dulzura, sus ojos reflejaban pasión cuando se dio la vuelta, aún sobre su cuerpo e inclinándose sobre el le soltó de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

Cloud no esperó ni un instante en apresarla en sus brazos y besarla con pasión. Sus manos hábiles, a pesar de la inexperiencia, soltaron le soltaron el sujetador para dejar expuestos los senos de Tifa.

Cloud los acarició suavemente con las manos y bajó su cabeza hacia ellos, su boca tomó uno de los endurecidos pezones y lo chupó, Tifa gimió en respuesta y Cloud pensó que jamás había escuchado un sonido más hermoso.

Queriendo escucharla de nuevo pasó a lengua por el pecho, lo mordisqueó y cuando este estuvo tan sensible que solo con su aliento la hacía estremecer pasó al otro pecho, para atormentarla un poco más. Mientras tanto sus manos ya habían encontrado sus braguitas. Metió su mano dentro de ellas, Tifa estaba calida y mojada y Cloud gruñó posesivamente ante el evidente deseo de ella. La acarició con los dedos y escuchó sus gemidos de placer. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del cuerpo de Tifa y esta jadeó en respuesta y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del espadachín, Cloud introdujo un segundo dedo y los movió de dentro a fuera de ella muy despacio, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba en cada movimiento de su mano el clítoris de ella.

Tifa gritó su nombre cuando llegó al orgasmo y se abrazó con fuerza a el moviendo las caderas contra su mano al ritmo que necesitaba de el.

Cuando ella ya estuvo saciada, Cloud la hizo tumbarse en la cama, le quitó las braguitas y el mismo se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta que aún llevaba medio puestos.

Tifa lo miraba con adoración mientras lo veía desvestirse, una vez desnudo se colocó a su lado, de lado en la cama. Acarició el rostro de Tifa con los dedos, bajó por su cuello, sostuvo los pechos de la luchadora en sus manos, comprobando su peso, acarició con los dedos los rosados pezones y mientras Cloud exploraba con dulzura todo su cuerpo Tifa volvió a excitarse de nuevo.

Fue para ella una tortura deliciosa que el espadachín se tomara su tiempo acariciando y saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando llegó hasta su vientre se detuvo y empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, pero esta vez desde la punta de los dedos de sus pequeños pies hacia arriba, lamió y acarició sus piernas y mordisqueó suavemente sus muslos.

- Cloud – le murmuró – te necesito ahora.

El espadachín levantó la vista hacia ella, sin apartar los labios de la sensible zona interior de sus muslos.

Sonrió antes de seguir con su tortura.

Solo cuando Cloud sintió que no podía más, se dignó a atender las suplicas de la luchadora, trepó por su cuerpo y la besó con amor mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas. Cloud se enterró en ella y ambos gimieron de placer.

Estaba tan excitada que con solo un par de envestidas, fuertes y rápidas, Tifa llegó al orgasmo de nuevo, los gemidos de placer y la fuerza con la que el cuerpo de ella se cerró entorno a el, hicieron que Cloud se corriera inmediatamente después que ella.

Jadeante y cansado, Cloud la besó dulcemente y se tumbó a su lado estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Tifa ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Cloud, estaba feliz, y el espadachín parecía estar muy tranquilo.

- ¿estás mejor? – le preguntó ella tímidamente.

- Jamás he estado tan bien como ahora – aseguró acariciando su oscuro cabello.

Tifa despertó un par de horas después, estaba tumbada sobre algo duro y calido, podía notar los latidos de su improvisado colchón y su respiración, pero no era eso lo que la había despertado, sino unas manos grandes y masculinas que acariciaban su trasero.

- … Cloud… – murmuró y su voz sonó casi como un ronroneo.

- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

Pero Tifa ya no pudo contestarle ya que las manos del espadachín se acercaban a su sexo.

Pasó mucho rato hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos y satisfechos a la cama. Cuando los pensamientos de Tifa volvieron a ser del todo racionales se dio cuenta de que Cloud la había despertado para hacerle el amor de nuevo - _¿Qué significa eso?, ¿no se suponía que estaría curado con la primera vez?_, _entonces ¿Cómo es que aún me deseaba?_– pensó confundida mientras notaba como Cloud, tumbado de lado a su espalda la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Mmm – ronroneó encantada al sentirlo pegado a su espalda – _quizás es que Cloud necesite varias dosis de "medicina" para ponerse bien… y no es que yo vaya a quejarme de ello…_

Cuando Tifa volvió a despertar ya era más de media noche, como no notó a Cloud tras ella se volvió para buscarlo, lo encontró sentado en un sillón al otro lado del dormitorio, llevaba puesto los pantalones y la miraba con expresión atormentada.

_- ¡Oh, no!_ – pensó apesadumbrada – _ahora sí que es el mismo._

- Cloud – empezó a decir pero el la detuvo.

- Tengo algo que decirte, no pensaba hacerlo, pero creo que no mereces que te mienta, no puedo hacer como si nada…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó confusa.

- Cuando mordí a Vincent… yo me curé, cuando te dije que te amaba ya era yo mismo… y lo dije muy enserio – aseguró – te amo.

- … - estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que hacer o que decir, ¿realmente el la amaba?

- Se que me he aprovechado de tú bondad, de tu preocupación por mi bienestar y sé que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme por ello, pero… - no pudo seguir, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lo perdonara cuando no se lo merecía en absoluto? La quería tanto que no quería lastimarla de nuevo, no podía permanecer allí sabiendo que ella lo odiaba – me marcharé cuando amanezca – terminó diciendo seguro.

- ¡NO!, claro que no, no te dejaré – dijo asustada por sus palabras, eso era lo que desde el principio había temido que sucediera.

- Pero te he mentido, me he aprovechado de ti.

- Y yo de ti – aseguró Tifa convencida – creí que estabas enfermo y lo usé como excusa para poder hacer el amor contigo.

- No digas eso – pidió Cloud – no merezco que trates de consolarme, siempre que estoy a tu lado acabo lastimando tus sentimientos.

- Sí, eso es, y sabes ¿Por qué?, porque te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo y tú no haces otra cosa que alejarte de mí, si de verdad me amas no te marches, quédate conmigo, vamos, Cloud no seas cobarde.

- … ¿de veras me amas? – preguntó entre esperanzado y temeroso.

- Más de lo que jamás he querido a nadie – aseguró Tifa cogiendo su rostro entre las manos y lo besó suavemente.

- Entonces yo…

- No Cloud, no te preocupes por nada, no tienes nada especial que hacer, solo quererme.

- Tifa… - murmuró y tirando de ella la sentó sobre sus piernas y la abrazó con fuerza. Tifa rió encantada, por fin algo salía bien sin traer consecuencias desagradables.

**Capítulo 4.- Jenova 25.**

Tras llegar a Nibelheim, se apresuraron a entrar en la mansión.

Bajaron hasta el laboratorio y comenzaron a rebuscar entre los archivos y cuadernos.

Pasaron horas allí abajo, pero consiguieron encontrar, después de mucho esfuerzo, unas anotaciones hechas en un diario donde se hablaba de Cloud.

- Resulta que querían que las células de Jenova pasaran a las siguientes generaciones, por lo tanto crearon una especie de alarma que para que se activara cuando la persona que poseía los genes de Jenova cumpliera los veinticinco años, aquí dice que durante ese día la persona que estuviera bajo esa influencia sentiría la necesidad de reproducirse hasta que trasmitiera esos genes, incluso le pusieron los instintos necesarios para que atacara a los machos que se acercaran a su territorio, como si de un animal se tratara, por eso Cloud estaba tan agresivo... – dijo Vincent alarmado.

- Eso significa… - comenzó Yuffie.

- Que esos malditos de Shinra son los que enfermaron a Cloud – dijo Cid.

Vincent tenía cara preocupada, muy preocupada, Yuffie le preguntó que le ocurría.

- Cloud me pasó los genes de Jenova, por eso luego estaba más calmado, porque ya no estaba enfermo, y por eso mismo yo me comporté así, hasta que… -no pudo terminar ya que se sintió derrotado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Vince?, pareces preocupado. – dijo la ninja.

- ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? – los dos negaron con la cabeza – si yo me calmé no fue porque tú y yo hiciéramos el amor, fue porque traspasé los genes de Jenova a tu cuerpo.

- Eso es absurdo, yo estoy igual que siempre.

- Pero eso es porque ahora esa herencia genética está done quería estar, dentro del vientre de una mujer – dijo el pistolero desalentado.

- ¡Mier€da!, ¡Jo&der!, Mal#di&tos hijos de pu#ta! – exclamó Cid asustado – nacerá otro horrible Sephiroth.

Yuffie cayó de rodillas al suelo al comprender lo sucedido por fin.

- Estoy… - murmuró.

- Sí – le confirmó Vincent agachándose a su lado y abrazándola contra su cuerpo para consolarla.

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? – preguntó confusa.

- ¿Cómo que qué Vamos ha hacer? está claro, no podemos permitir que nazca otro de esos monstruos – dijo Cid.

- Pero… - comenzó Yuffie – será nuestro hijo… - dijo mirando a Vincent y este la estrechó fuerte contra el.

- Sí, será nuestro hijo.

- ¿de que coño estáis hablando? – exclamó confuso – no podéis decirlo en serio.

Yuffie miró a Cid con los ojos llorosos y este tragó saliva conmovido por la reacción de la ninja.

- ¿quieres que mate a mi bebé? – dijo al borde de las lágrimas – al hijo de Vincent…

- Yuffie… yo… - Cid bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir ahora.

- Solo tiene algunos genes de Jenova, como Cloud, el está bien, puede controlarlos, y mi hijo será igual – dijo Yuffie convencida – ¿Verdad Vince?

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo poco convencido – si fuera de otro modo ya lo afrontaríamos en ese momento – le aseguró a Cid.

- Está bien, mal&di#tosmal€nacidos de Shinra – siguió quejándose sin cesar aunque ahora sabía que ya nada podían hacer ya que la joven ninja estaba convencida de tener a su bebé.

Tras eso decidieron volver al bar de Tifa, ya habían descubierto todo lo que tenían que averiguar e incluso más y debían informar a Tifa y a Cloud sobre ello.

Cuando llegaron al bar y no la encontraron allí esperándoles supusieron que la luchadora al final había subido al dormitorio para estar con Cloud, aliviados supusieron que Tifa ya se habría encargado de soltarle al ver que estaba bien realmente, así que subieron a ver como estaban, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que pasaron al dormitorio sin más para encontrarse a una Tifa desnuda sentada sobre el regazo de un Cloud semidesnudo.

- Pero ¿Qué co#ño os pasa hoy a todos? – preguntó Cid antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo para dejarles solos.

Un rato después estaban todos reunidos en el bar, sentados en alrededor de una de las mesas, Tifa y Cloud estaban ya al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, cuando les habían hablado acerca del bebé de Yuffie y Vincent ambos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pero un instante después, cuando ya se habían recuperado de la sorpresa les aseguraron:

- No le pasará nada a vuestro hijo – prometió Cloud – nosotros lo protegeremos, ningún Sephiroth, Jenova, o cualquier otro clon, se acercaran a el.

- Es cierto, podéis contar con todos nosotros, siempre – añadió Tifa.

- Sabía que vosotros lo comprenderíais – aseguró Yuffie encantada con el apoyo de sus amigos.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- De cualquier forma yo sigo teniendo células de Jenova en mi interior, si tengo hijos tendrán parte de esa herencia genética.

- … eso es algo que no había pensado – dijo Vincent.

- Entonces si todos los que tienen genes de Jenova pasan esa herencia a sus hijos ¿Cuántos sephiritos más estarán por nacer? – preguntó Cid tan sorprendido y aterrado que ni siquiera se acordó de añadir un insulto a sus palabras.

- Ahora uno más no parece tan grave ¿verdad? – se burló Yuffie poniendo las manos sobre su vientre.

**Capítulo 5.- ¿El final?**

Algunos meses después:

Llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Vincent y Yuffie, Tifa estaba cansada de la caminata, debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo se agotaba con facilidad, Cloud la llevaba agarrada de la mano, prácticamente no la soltaba en todo el día, aunque eso debía incomodar al espadachín que era tan tímido, y le molestaba que los vieran hacerse carantoñas, lo hacía sin quejarse ya que seguramente también debido a su estado, Tifa estaba más pegajosa que de costumbre y le encantaba que el la abrazara y la sujetara todo el tiempo.

Vincent abrió la puerta y su expresión al recibirles no podría haber sido más feliz. Los guió por la casa hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Cuando entraron a la habitación pudieron ver lo que tanto alegraba al pistolero, sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada al cabecero de esta, estaba Yuffie, sobre sus brazos sostenía a su pequeño hijo, una monada, de carita redonda y cabello negro y abundante que los miró con sus enormes y rojos ojos.

- A que es la cosita más hermosa del mundo – dijo Vincent encantado.

Tifa se puso a llorar de la emoción, era como ver a un Vincent en miniatura.

Se quedaron algunas horas en la casa de Vincent y Yuffie, Tifa quería ver como el niño comía y no quiso marcharse hasta que Yuffie le dio el pecho, Cloud salió del lugar en cuanto se insinuó tal cosa, a veces no podía entender algunas costumbres que tenían las mujeres.

Cuando se marcharon y Yuffie y Vincent se quedaron a solas la ninja le preguntó preocupada a Vincent:

- ¿Les diremos alguna vez que a nuestro bebé a veces le cambia la forma de las pupilas y los ojos se le ponen verdes?

- … jamás – aseguró Vincent mientras miraba con adoración la carita de su niño.


	2. Chapter 2

Algunas personas me dijeron que debería haber hecho un final más concreto a mi fanfic.

Por tanto he decidido hacer algunos capítulos más.

**Capítulo 6.- Un laboratorio secreto.**

Tras enterarse del nuevo experimento de Hojo, el grupo de héroes se unió de nuevo para encontrar a los posibles descendientes del proyecto Jenova 25.

Tras más de dos años de exhaustiva búsqueda no habían encontrado tantos como en un principio habían creído, en realidad solo a tres, y era así porque eran hijos suyos.

Los mellizos de Tifa y Cloud (1), y el hijo de Vincent y Yuffie.

El problema es que una cuarta parte de los archivos correspondientes a ese proyecto estaban encriptados, por lo que desconocían una parte fundamental de cada caso, por otra parte el modo de ocultar esta información era distinto en cada caso y los pocos datos que pudieron averiguar tampoco sirvieron de mucho, tras la destrucción de Midgar, la lucha en Edge y las miles de muertes producidas por los Deepground, las familias que buscaban al igual que muchísimas otras habían muerto o huido de sus casas y ciudades de procedencia, escondiéndose y cambiando seguramente sus nombres.

Era casi imposible encontrar a ninguno de esos niños con células de Jenova.

Otro problema con el que se encontró el grupo fue con que debido a una filtración de la información, los habitantes de Edge se habían enterado de este experimento y lamentablemente el miedo a encontrarse en un futuro con otra criatura similar a Sephiroth les había llevado a desconfiar los unos de los otros, el miedo a que cualquier niño pudiera ocultar semejante herencia genética se extendió rápidamente por todas las ciudades, Reeve se puso a cargo de la situación, cualquier niño del que se tuviera sospecha era analizado en busca de dichas células, pero el miedo de la población seguía siendo evidente.

Vincent saltó por entre los tejados, Reeve le había informado de que oculto en Junon había un laboratorio secreto de Shinra, lo importante de ese lugar era que solo habían encontrado información acerca de el en los archivos codificados encontrados en la mansión de Nibelheim. Era muy probable que allí hubiese información importante, lo malo era que dicha información podría ser descubierta en cualquier momento por el grupo anti-Sephiroth y por tanto debía llegar cuanto antes o no quedaría nada que investigar en el lugar, no era que la gente hubiese dejado de confiar en ellos, pero el miedo les hacía tomar decisiones que de otro modo nunca hubiesen tomado, como quemar laboratorios de Shinra y atacar a antiguos miembros de dicha organización, eso entorpecía el trabajo de Reeve y su ejercito, y por eso Vincent había marchado solo hacia Junon.

Vincent llegó hasta el reactor submarino de Junon, ahora que tenían el plano de las instalaciones fue muy fácil encontrar la puerta de acceso al laboratorio.

El lugar estaba atestado de maquinaria y cajas apiladas, al parecer servía como almacén, quizás se habían equivocado al pensar que era tan importante.

El pistolero decidió registrarlo rápidamente y marcharse de allí, esa era su ultima misión antes de volver a casa con su familia, tras un mes de ausencia su pequeño Godo debía echarle de menos y Yuffie estaría furiosa por su tardanza, ahora no podían ir juntos a las misiones como antes ya que no querían que nadie descubriera el secreto de su hijo, uno de ellos siempre se quedaba a su cuidado.

Decir que ellos habían escogido el nombre de su hijo, sería ir muy lejos, ya que en cuanto Godo, su suegro, se enteró del embarazo de su única hija se puso furioso, amenazó con prohibirle a Vincent la entrada a Wutai para siempre y con encerrar a Yuffie. Esta se puso furiosa y comenzó a discutir con su padre, pero Vincent supuso como calmar al líder de los ninjas de Wutai, le aseguró que Yuffie y el pensaban casarse y que habían planeado ponerle su nombre a su hijo.

Yuffie lo miró molesta por sus palabras pero no lo negó y la actitud de Godo se suavizó visiblemente, incluso llegó a pedirles que se mudaran a Wutai a vivir.

Así lo hicieron y el tiempo comenzó a pasar casi sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Cumplirá dos años dentro de una semana… es tan listo y tan escandaloso como su madre – pensó con una sonrisa, animado al pensar en su pronto regreso a casa – ambos llenaban su vida antes triste y oscura de luz y calor.

Cuando Godo era solo un bebé sus ojos cambiaban incesantemente, sus pupilas se alargaban, sus ojos se volvían de un verde intenso, con el paso de las semanas se dieron cuenta de que el cambio se efectuaba cuando el niño estaba apunto de llorar, cuando estaba molesto…, ahora con casi dos años sus ojos también cambiaban, incluso una vez le vio gritando solo por el pasillo, muy enfadado.

Temía lo que podía estar ocurriéndole a su hijo, pero estaba claro que haría lo que fuera por protegerle.

Por eso buscaban a cualquiera que tuviera esa descendencia genética, debían controlar el desarrollo de esos niños, asegurarse de que Jenova no pudiera controlarlos y usarlos.

Dispuesto a encontrar cualquier cosa que explicase el porque ese laboratorio era tan importante para Hojo, Vincent comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas allí amontonadas, revisando los cientos de informes y guardando los que creía que podían ser de utilidad para ellos, después Reeve los recogería para que su equipo los investigara en profundidad.

El pistolero comenzó a amontonar las cajas que ya había registrado en una esquina de la habitación, apartándolas de su camino para abrirse hueco en aquel desorden.

Cuando llegó al otro extremo de la habitación se encontró con que las paredes de ese lado estaban cubiertas con enormes estanterías que llegaban del techo al suelo, Vincent suspiró cansado al ver la gran cantidad de archivos que ocupaban la totalidad de las monstruosas estanterías.

- Cuanto antes empiece… - se animó a sí mismo – no sabía como siempre acababa haciendo solo todo el trabajo pesado.

Apartó las cajas que seguían cubriendo los estantes y dejando a la vista la totalidad de estos. Al quitar las cajas de abajo notó que en el suelo de madera había unas marcas, como si alguien hubiese arrastrado algo pesado por ese lugar, solo podía ser una cosa, ya que las marcas acababan bajo una de las estanterías.

Alguien debía haberla arrastrado hasta allí y varias veces para haber dejado esas marcas, así que algo debía haber tras esa estantería.

Apartó la estantería hacia delante, dejando al descubierto la puerta que había estado oculta tras ella.

Vincent solo observó el panel numérico que había al lado de la puerta durante un segundo antes de decidir volarla de tres tiros, antes abría tenido que encontrar la clave para abrirla por miedo a que la alarma se activara, sin embargo ahora ni se inmutó cuando el zumbido de la alarma comenzó a sonar incesantemente, nadie acudiría para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y el tenía prisa.

Entró sin dudarlo en aquella habitación que estaba casi completamente vacía, solo había una cosa en el lugar, justo en el centro, una enorme capsula metálica de unos dos metros de largo y casi uno de ancho. A uno de los lados de esta estaba escrito J-25.

El pistolero dio una vuelta completa alrededor de la capsula, al lado del cierre había un panel de control, bajo este, en una especie de bandeja había una carpeta que Vincent cogió y abrió, leyendo rápidamente su contenido.

Proyecto J-25, era el encabezado del documento, lo cual supuso que significaba Jenova 25.

Espécimen 001.

Muestra recogida en: Midgar sector 5.

Muestra procedente del Espécimen: Proyecto S.

- ¿Proyecto S? – Se preguntó preocupado y confundido – pero ese… ¿no es el experimento en el que crearon a Sephiroth? Pero… ¿en ese laboratorio no habían datos sobre el proyecto Jenova 25?, entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver el proyecto S?

Vincent releyó la carpeta que había encontrado.

Muestra procedente del Espécimen: Proyecto S.

La carpeta cayó de sus manos cuando los datos se aclararon en su mente.

- Esta muestra procede del proyecto S, el proyecto S era Sephiroth, por tanto, algo procedente de Sephiroth y que tiene relación con el proyecto Jenova 25 solo puede ser…

- El hijo de Sephiroth – dijo entre incrédulo y asombrado mientras contemplaba la capsula de metal – no, no puede ser…

((1)Solo quería decir que escogí que Cloud y Tifa tuvieran mellizos tras leer el fanfic ¡Deja a los muertos en paz!, me gustó la idea.)


	3. Chapter 3

Quería agradecer a todos los que han dejado Reviews: Neus, Aguante yo, Hanabi_27, Javier de jesus segura salas y Rukiachan25 (me pregunto si ese nombre lo escogiste por la Rukia de Bleach… bueno, es que soy tremendamente curiosa).

En fin, para los que esperan que aparezca Cloud os diré que sale en el próximo capítulo, demostrando que es un padre fantástico… (Aunque lamentablemente no de mis hijos).

**Capítulo 7.- El hijo.**

Vincent cogió el teléfono para informar a Reeve de su descubrimiento, pero enseguida cambió de idea. Al fin y al cabo Reeve no dejaba de ser un investigador, el y sus científicos aparecerían y cogerían lo que fuese que hubiera allí. No podía permitir que algo así saliera de ese laboratorio, al menos no con vida.

Porque conociendo la manera de trabajar de Hojo aquella criatura debía estar en una especie de hibernación. Esa idea lo llevó a otra aún más inquietante – en ese caso, ¿Cuántos años podría tener esa criatura?- Miró la fecha de recogida, dos días antes de que el mismo saliera de aquel ataúd. Si realmente era hijo de Sephiroth… comenzó a calcular mentalmente: Sephiroth nació después de que a el le disparara Hojo, el pasó 30 años en aquel ataúd… o sea… - cuando yo salí de el Sephiroth tenía unos treinta años, por lo que si fue parte del proyecto Jenova 25, el niño debía tener… no llegaría ni a los cinco años si no había dejado de crecer desde que está aquí encerrado, de hacerlo tendría ocho… - pensó desalentado – Sephiroth debió hacerlo antes de la misión de Nibelheim.

- ¿Cómo iba el a matar a un niño tan pequeño?... de igual modo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si realmente era hijo de Sephiroth, no solo tendría unas pocas células de Jenova… podría simplemente desconectar la capsula, al hacerlo sin haber reanimado antes al chico simplemente no despertaría nunca, no es como si lo matara… …

- Todo esto es culpa de Hojo – rugió furioso - ¡Maldito seas!

No sabía que hacer, estaba tan enojado y tan confuso que no podía pensar con claridad, trató de calmarse, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y trató de pensar con calma.

- Antes que nada debo averiguar si realmente aquí dentro hay un niño – se dijo – quizá ya no haya nada, puede que le cambiaran de lugar y lo llevaran a otro laboratorio, uno del que espero no oír hablar nunca – se dijo seguro.

Más calmado puso las manos en el cierre de la capsula, el panel se activó y en la pantalla pudo leer las palabras: nombre del espécimen… cuando trató de abrirlo.

- ¿Nombre?... – el pistolero pensó un momento, podía ser que tuviera que marcar el nombre del chico para abrirlo. Volvió a consultar la carpeta, el nombre no estaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo, el chico no era considerado espécimen en los informes, sino simplemente una muestra, una del espécimen del proyecto S.

Por tanto marcó en el panel el nombre de Sephiroth, y un clic sonó en la tapa de la capsula, esta se plegó hacia los lados, dejando al descubierto el pequeño cuerpo del niño que albergaba en su interior.

Vincent no se había equivocado, el pequeño no parecía tener más de cinco años, era pequeño y delgado, vestía una túnica negra que dejaba al descubierto solo su pequeña carita, era hermoso. En realidad se parecía a su propio hijo.

El pistolero se sintió descorazonado.

- Jamás debí haber abierto esta capsula – se reprochó. Sabía que lo que debía hacer era cerrar la capsula, desconectarla y olvidarse de lo que había en ella, sin embargo se sorprendió a sí mismo apartando la capucha negra de la túnica hacía atrás dejando al descubierto el plateado cabello del chico, que le llegaba justo por debajo de las orejas, Vincent puso la mano sobre el pelo del niño, acariciándolo. – Sephiroth debió ser igual que el cuando era pequeño… ¿Quién cuidó de el? – se preguntó mirando a aquel pequeño niño, parecía tan inocente y desprotegido, tan frágil.

El pistolero vio como los dedos del niño se movían un instante.

- ¡No! ¿Está despertando?, así sin más, no tenía que hacer nada más que abrir la capsula… entonces ¿Qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiese desconectado? ¿Habría despertado para encontrarse solo, a oscuras y encerrado en algo tan similar a un ataúd de acero? – el pistolero se horrorizó por un instante hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo pronto porque la "muestra" estaba despertando.

- ¿Madre? – murmuró el pequeño abriendo los ojos desorientado.

A Vincent se le heló la sangre al escucharlo pronunciar esa palabra. Lo primero que el le había prohibido a su propio hijo era que llamara Madre a Yuffie, la llamaba mamá, o mami, pero jamás madre.

El niño se sentó y comenzó a mirarse la ropa con cara de desconcierto, Vincent inconscientemente caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de el, también de forma inconsciente llevó la mano hacia su cerberus.

El movimiento hizo que el niño lo mirara, sus enormes ojos verdes mostraron confusión un instante para después abrirse aún más si era posible ante el reconocimiento.

- Vincent Valentine – dijo pronunciando cada palabra como si le diera asco.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

- Solo lo sé.

- ¿Qué más sabes? – le preguntó mientras caminaba un par de pasos hacia el, con la mano aún sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

- Sé… - dijo bajando de la capsula de un salto - … que tengo que hacer esto.

Tan deprisa que a Vincent no le dio tiempo a evitarlo, el niño concentró su poder en su brazo derecho y un instante después cientos de murciélagos aparecieron de la nada atacando a Vincent. Mientras el destruía a esas criaturas el niño aprovechó para escapar corriendo del lugar.

Cuando terminó de destrozar a aquellas criaturas con su garra, salió en persecución del niño.

Lo encontró en el pasillo que daba a los ascensores, no estaba solo, un grupo de personas el había bloqueado la salida.

- Debe ser uno de esos niños – gritó una de esas personas.

-¿lo eres? – le preguntó otro apuntándole a la vez con una escopeta.

El pequeño niño asustado se dio la vuelta pero entonces vio que Vincent estaba del otro lado, extendió su bracito, seguramente para invocar a más criaturas, pero al parecer había agotado todo su poder. El pequeño miró hacia todos lados, buscando una ruta de escape, pero estaba atrapado, finalmente se rindió, no tenía salida, asustado se agachó, su cara mostraba terror y abrazándose así mismo comenzó a llorar.

- Si está huyendo de el – dijo una mujer señalando a Vincent – no hay duda de lo que es, a demás mirad su aspecto, se parece a Sephiroth.

El hombre que llevaba la escopeta se preparó para disparar, el niño se cubrió la carita bañada en lágrimas con las manos.

El cuerpo de Vincent actuó antes de que su mente pudiera asimilar lo que ocurría. Cuando quiso darse cuenta corría por la ciudad de Junon con el niño a salvo en sus brazos.

Esperó a estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que el grupo anit-Sephiroth no pudiera encontrarlos antes de apartar al niño de si. No es que el tuviera ningún problema con llevarlo en brazos, pero el niño no dejaba de patearle el estómago y de golpearle la cara con los puños.

- Tienes una extraña forma de dar las gracias – le dijo – me vas ha dejar cardenales por todo el cuerpo.

- Entonces deja que me vaya.

- No puedo, voy ha llevarte con Reeve – no le quedaba otra opción, no podía matar a un niño y tampoco se perdonaría si volviera a encerrarlo en aquella capsula (en el caso de que consiguiera manejarla).

La intención de Reeve era acoger a todos los niños que tuvieran células de Jenova y tratar de enseñarles a protegerse de ella, a no dejarse influir por su maldad. Por supuesto no era su intención apartarles de sus familias, porque si podían querían evitar que los pequeños se criaran en un ambiente como el de Sephiroth, rodeado por científicos y soldados.

Reeve creía que si todos los niños estaban juntos y se apoyaban unos a otros, sería más difícil que sucumbieran a los llamados de Jenova.

También tenía la teoría de que Jenova ahora era más fuerte, gracias al poder que Sephiroth había conseguido, que si nadie se ocupaba de renovar ese poder, Jenova sería más débil y en consecuencia dejaría de tener la capacidad de controlar a los individuos con sus células, era poco probable que los dejara completamente en paz, pero así al menos podrían resistirse a ella.

Esa teoría venía del hecho de que al parecer esta no podía comunicarse con Sephiroth hasta que este entró en el reactor de Nibelheim. Que esos niños no estuviesen solos, que tuviesen una familia, padres, hermanos, a los que quisiesen proteger sería fundamental para ayudarles. Por eso Vincent le dijo:

- Quizá podamos encontrar a tu madre.

En el rostro del niño se fijó una sonrisilla apenada, dejó de debatirse tratando de escapar del pistolero para mirarlo fijamente.

- No creo que ella os lo agradeciera.

- No digas eso, seguro que no ha parado de buscarte desde que Hojo te raptó.

- En realidad, fue mi madre la que llamó a Shinra para que vinieran a buscarme.

- Eso… es… - inesperado, horrible, un verdadero problema… pero ¿Por qué una madre haría algo así?- se preguntó aunque no necesitaba que nadie le respondiera, ese niño era capaz de invocar monstruos, su padre había sido Sephiroth y su manera de hablar… su voz era de niño, sin embargo sus palabras, la forma en la que decía las cosas, parecía mayor de cinco años, quizá era cosa de Jenova, quizás fue algo posterior que le implantó Hojo, a fin de cuentas el pequeño lo reconoció cuando lo vio por primera vez, nunca se habían visto antes, por lo que esos datos se habían introducido en su mente de una forma poco natural. – ¿te dijo porqué?.

- Se asustó – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, parecía más tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo quizá – yo nunca fui normal y cuando comenzaron a escucharse rumores acerca de mi padre se deshizo de mi… ¿puedo irme ahora?

- No puedo dejarte ir, Jenova…

El niño lo cortó:

- Si esperas a ver si Jenova se pone en contacto conmigo no te esfuerces, ya está aquí, la escucho siempre, dentro de mi cabeza – aseguró.

Vincent tenía un gran problema entre manos, un niño que se sentía rechazado, que no solo conocía la existencia de Jenova, sino que podía escucharla.

- Ella no es tu única familia – le dijo sin pensar, se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo pero ya era tarde, el niño lo miró con incredulidad. Rápidamente Vincent buscó algo que decirle que no tuviera que ver con su propio y "supuesto" parentesco con Sephiroth – hay más como tú, niños que han nacido con tus mismos genes, los estamos buscando. Yo no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero llevarte a un lugar donde puedas estar seguro, un lugar donde te aprendas a luchar contra Jenova, a no dejarte influir por ella, para que puedas pensar por ti mismo.

- Y en ese lugar… ¿Hay algún niño ya? – preguntó indeciso.

- La verdad… - comenzó a decir, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ningún derecho ha informarle sobre los hijos de Cloud y si podía evitarlo tampoco lo haría sobre su propio hijo.

Pero tampoco le dio tiempo a pensar en nada que decirle, sin más el niño comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, su rostro mostró miedo y dolor, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y justo después sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los escarlatas de Vincent.

- Quieres llevarme con quienes mataron a mi padre – dijo con la voz llena de dolor.

El pequeño arañó la mejilla derecha de Vincent, no fue un simple arañazo, sus uñas cortaron la piel como si de cuchillas se tratase. A la vez que lo hería son sus uñas puso la planta del pie contra el estomago del pistolero y cuando Vincent aflojó los brazos debido a la sorpresa de aquel ataque el niño tomó impulso apoyándose en el pie y consiguió saltar hacia atrás, escapando de sus brazos, no se paró en eso, había descansado suficiente como para escapar de Vincent por completo, por tanto invocó un enorme lobo azulado, subió sobre su lomo y se alejó de allí tan aprisa como pudo.

Vincent miró la dirección en la que se había alejado el pequeño, el inesperado ataque lo había dejado paralizado un instante, debía atraparlo antes de que se topara con el grupo anti-Sephiroth, o algo aún peor, que Jenova lo convenciera para ayudarla. En el momento en el que el niño lo había mirado tan fijamente supo que algo había ocurrido, sabía que había estado apunto de tranquilizarlo, así que esas palabras que había dicho… alguien las había metido en su pequeña cabecita, estaba bastante claro quien y Vincent no pensaba dejar que se llevara a ese niño.


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews. No os privéis de enviar vuestras críticas sobre todo aquello que no os guste de mi fanfic para que lo tenga presente en el próximo que escriba. Gracias de antemano. (^_^)

**Capítulo 8.- ****Angelitos.**

El lobo saltó de un extremo al otro del río que separaba la zona de Junon de la del Fuerte Condor y Vincent lo perdió de vista, pero no había pérdida con respecto a donde se dirigía, por el camino que había seguido se dirigía rumbo a la mina de mitrilo.

Vincent corrió hacia el lugar donde había dejado a su chocobo dorado, era imposible que pudiera seguirlo a pie, tanto por el río que el niño había cruzado como por la velocidad a la que el lobo corría.

En cuanto se encontró sobre el chocobo se dirigió tan aprisa como pudo en la dirección en la que el niño se había marchado, mientras el chocobo corría buscó en su bolsa una materia de cura, la herida del rostro le quemaba, sin embargo no la encontró, ni tampoco ninguna otra materia. Yuffie siempre le llenaba los bolsillos de materia cuando se marchaba a una misión y el día que se marchó recordó haber guardado las materias dentro de la bolsa que colgaba al cuello del chocobo, para no llevarlas encima y también recordaba que su hijo había estado mirándolo con atención mientras las guardaba. Vincent suspiró con resignación, físicamente el niño era idéntico a el, pero era ladronzuelo como su madre. – Bueno – pensó resignado – ya compraré una poción en algún pueblo cercano, en cuanto atrape a ese pequeño niño.

Cuando volvió a divisarlo este entraba en la mina, lo persiguió, pero había bastante distancia entre ellos, cuando salió de la mina se encontró con que el niño estaba ya en medio del pantano, una Midgar Zolom salió de la arena y golpeó con su cola al lobo que cayó tirando con el al niño que quedó tumbado en el suelo. Mientras el pequeño trataba de levantarse la Midgar Zolom se dispuso a darle un coletazo. Vincent le disparó desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, pero el movimiento de la serpiente hizo que la bala solo le pasara rozando, la enorme bestia, herida decidió a desplegar su ataque más devastador sobre el niño: Beta.

El pistolero volvió a dispararle sin cesar mientras ganaba terreno, acercándose cada vez más, la serpiente cayó muerta, sin embargo el ataque ya había sido lanzado. Vincent saltó del chocobo y cubrió el cuerpo del niño con el suyo, protegiéndole del ataque. El niño lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa del terror, el rostro de Vincent aún sangraba por las heridas que le había causado, pero el ligero escozor de esas heridas no fue nada comparado con el dolor que sintió cuando el terrible ataque de fuego quemó su espalda.

El pistolero apretó los dientes con fuerza para soportar el tremendo dolor. Con esfuerzo se incorporó lo suficiente como para que el niño pudiera salir de debajo de su cuerpo donde lo tenía protegido.

- Sube al chocobo y sal del pantano – le pidió preocupado porque otra Midgar Zolom atacara en cualquier momento.

- Estás herido – murmuró entre preocupado y confundido, ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se suponía que Vincent era su enemigo, que quería lastimarle, al menos eso era lo que Jenova susurraba en su mente, si eso era así - ¿Por qué había venido a protegerle?, ¿Por qué le pedía ahora que huyera de allí? – en lugar de hacerle caso el pequeño se acercó a Vincent, quería hacer algo para ayudarle ya que estaba herido por su culpa.

El movimiento atrajo a otra serpiente que salió de la tierra ante ellos. El pistolero soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando se obligó a levantarse y hacerle frente al monstruo, poniendo al niño tras el para apartarle del posible ataque.

- Vete – le repitió al niño antes de levantar su arma hacia la serpiente.

El niño seguía sin moverse, el chocobo daba muestras de inquietarse cada vez más, si seguía sin decidirse acabaría por largarse solo y aún quedaba más de medio pantano por atravesar.

Antes de que se deshiciera de la serpiente, un par más de ellas aparecieron, Vincent estaba furioso, normalmente estos monstruos aparecían de uno en uno, sin embargo algo parecía estarles atrayendo hacia allí a todos a la vez. Vincent miró al pequeño pero enseguida se sintió estúpido por haberlo pensado – no podía ser que la presencia del niño los estuviera atrayendo ¿o sí? – dejó sus pensamientos a un lado por el momento y comenzó a disparar a una y otra serpiente, cuando se acercaban para clavarle sus enormes colmillos, por lo que las mantuvo a raya por el momento, no tenía ninguna materia por lo que era lo único que podía hacer.

- Aquí me estorbas, márchate – le dijo esta vez con voz molesta.

El niño se encogió un poco ante su tono enfadado pero esta vez le hizo caso, subió al chocobo y se alejó de allí deprisa.

Unos minutos después Vincent caminaba prácticamente arrastrando los pies por el suelo, estaba cansado y herido, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, supuso que era debido a una mezcla entre la perdida de sangre y el veneno de la serpiente justo antes de caer inconsciente nada más salir del pantano.

Despertó desorientado, no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que supo que alguien había curado sus heridas, abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación conocida, pero no era su casa, de eso estaba seguro. Miró alrededor, sentado en una silla a su lado y cubierto con la capucha negra para ocultar su rostro y su cabello, el niño estaba inclinado hacia el, no podía verle la cara ya que la ocultaba pero por su atenta vigilancia se podía apreciar que el pequeño había estado preocupado por el.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó.

- En la granja de chocobos – le respondió la familiar voz de Choco Billy – hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

- Así que tú me has rescatado, te lo agradezco mucho.

- No es a mi a quien tienes que agradecérselo, cuando llegué tu hijo estaba tratando de traerte hasta aquí, si hubiera tardado un poco más habría conseguido subirte al chocobo.

- ¿Mi hijo…? – Vincent miró al niño que se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, entendió la confusión de Billy, mucha gente sabía que el y Yuffie habían tenido un hijo, no era extraño que al verlo con un niño pensaran que era el suyo.

- Pero si bien es muy valiente, también es muy tímido – siguió diciendo sin percatarse de las palabras de Vincent – no ha querido quitarse eso ni para comer – señaló la capucha.

- ¿comer? – pensó preocupado, tenía hambre, por tanto debía haber pasado horas desde que salió de Junon, debía ponerse en contacto con Reeve cuanto antes.

- ¿Podrías pasarme mi teléfono? – le pidió al niño ya que el móvil estaba sobre una mesa frente a el, Vincent ya no estaba herido sin embargo se había percatado de que estaba desnudo y su pudor no le permitía salir de debajo de las mantas para coger el teléfono por el mismo.

- Voy ha ver si tu ropa ya está seca y también a traerte algo de comer – dijo Choco Billy y salió de la habitación.

El niño corrió ha hacer lo que le había pedido, era raro verlo tan tranquilo y complaciente, Vincent se preguntó que había cambiado. Cuando el niño llegó a su lado le tendió el teléfono con timidez. Vincent cogió al niño, lo sentó a su lado y le apartó la capucha para verle bien la cara.

- ¿Ya no huirás de mí? – el niño negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no?

- Ahora se que no quieres hacerme daño, me has protegido de esas serpientes – el niño seguía retorciéndose las manos tímidamente.

Era un alivio saber que confiaba en el, no quería por nada del mundo que volviera a escaparse, sería terrible tener que salir en su busca con una sabana como única vestimenta.

Ni se molestó en llamar, el teléfono estaba destrozado, le pediría a Billy que le dejara llamar sin embargo a Vincent no le gustaba nada la idea de pedirle nada más, ya se sentía lo suficientemente en deuda con ese muchacho, pasaría por Kalm y llamaría desde un teléfono publico.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el niño se cubrió de nuevo con la capucha, Vincent sintió que era una lastima que un niño tan pequeño tuviera tanto miedo de la gente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó a Billy cuando este entró.

- Las nueve.

- Entonces hace tres horas que debería haber llamado a Reeve – pensó que no hacía tanto tiempo como para que fuera preocupante.

- Oye Vincent ¿Cómo se llama este angelito? No ha querido decirme su nombre.

El pistolero se quedó pensando desconcertado un instante, no sabía el nombre del niño, aunque si este no había querido decirlo seguramente tenía una buena razón, angelito lo había llamado Billy, Vincent pensó que era un buen nombre.

- Ángel – contestó simplemente. Quizá no estuviera bien mentir a un chico que lo había ayudado y al que conocía de hacía tanto, pero no sabía como este reaccionaría si supiera la verdad, por lo que decidió darle cuanta menos información como fuera posible.

Billy estuvo jugando con el niño mientras Vincent comía y se vestía, poco después salieron de la granja, sentó al niño de lado, delante de el en el chocobo y Vincent comenzó el camino hacía Kalm. Pero había algo que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Los dos se miraron un instante a Vincent aún le asombraba el cambio de actitud del pequeño que ahora parecía estar muy cómodo con el.

- Ángel – contestó el niño.

- Pero ese no es realmente tu nombre.

- Ahora si.

- Quiero saber cual es el verdadero, el que te puso tu madre.

- Sephiroth – dijo en un murmullo temiendo la reacción de Vincent cuando lo oyera.

- … Entiendo, por eso no querías decirlo. – realmente su madre no había tenido mucha imaginación.

- Ahora soy Ángel… me gusta ese nombre – dijo sonriéndole.

- Como quieras – asintió sabiendo que llamarse Sephiroth y parecerse tanto a el no ayudaría precisamente al niño a lo largo de su vida.

- Y dime ¿Dónde te dirigías? – el niño se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada.

- Dímelo.

- No lo sé – contestó pero parecía incomodo, había bajado la mirada hacia sus pequeñas manos.

- Te dirigías hacia Midgar ¿verdad?

- … solo quería escapar de ti, no sabía donde ir así que pensé… volver a casa… - Vincent apretó más al niño contra el, tratando de darle su apoyo – mi madre ya no está allí ¿verdad?

- Seguramente no – el niño asintió con la cabeza. – Ángel, ¿No hay nadie más a parte de tu madre?, algún tío o tía, primos o quizás… un abuelo… - la ultima palabra casi se le atraganta.

- No, solo mi madre, Jenova y yo, y ahora ya no está mi madre.

Las palabras de Ángel preocuparon a Vincent, estaba claro que el niño se sentía solo y era peligroso si comenzaba a creer que Jenova era su única familia.

- Hay gente que podría hablarte acerca de tu padre, de la época antes de que hiciera… lo que hizo… y bueno yo podría llevarte con ellos.

- No quiero saber nada de mi padre, le odio, por su culpa nadie me quiere, mi madre me temía por lo que el estaba haciendo. – dijo enfadado.

- Entonces nada de su padre – pensó Vincent, había muy poco que el pudiera hacer para que el niño no pensara que estaba solo en el mundo y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, quizá no funcionara pero tenía que probarla.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve con tu abuela?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Te gustaría? – Vincent le sonrió para darle confianza y el niño asintió. – entonces te llevaré con ella – aseguró.

****** En ese mismo momento en otro lugar **********

- Estate quieto Zack – le pidió Cloud a su hijo y trató de nuevo de enjabonarle el oscuro cabello – Aeris el jabón no se come.

Al final el espadachín tuvo que quitarle de las manos la pastilla de jabón en forma de tortuga que la niña trataba de devorar. Enfadada Aeris comenzó chapotear en la bañera, dando saltitos y palmadas en el agua y mojando todo el suelo del baño en el proceso, así como la ropa de su padre. Zack rió encantado e imitó a su hermana. En muy poco tiempo hubo más agua fuera que dentro de la bañera.

- Quietos, estaos quietos – Cloud sujetó a Zack ya que aún tenía el pelo cubierto de jabón y tenía que enjuagarlo. - ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mi bañaros? – se preguntó frustrado.

El impacto de una esponja mojada en plena cara, fue más de lo que pudo soportar, Aeris reía encantada con su travesura y Zack trataba de escaparse de sus brazos para seguir jugando con su hermana.

- Muy bien, se acabó el baño – decidió, tan rápido como pudo lavó el cabello de su hijo y lo sacó de la bañera envolviéndolo en una gran toalla que le arrastraba por el suelo. Lo dejó sentado sobre la alfombra del baño y se volvió para sacar a la niña de la bañera. Pero esta no estaba dispuesta a salir todavía, estaba disfrutando demasiado con el baño como para permitir que la sacaran, así que se agarró con fuerza al borde de la bañera.

- Aeris – la riñó en un tono serio. La pequeña se asustó ante la voz enojada de Cloud ya que esta no estaba acostumbrada a regaños, se soltó de la bañera, sus enormes ojos azules miraron a Cloud, su carita se crispó y comenzó a berrear escandalosamente.

Cloud se preocupó por haberla asustado, la cogió en brazos y la meció tratando de calmarla, pero entonces Zack también comenzó a llorar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó con voz triste – ya se que soy un desastre.

Alertada por el llanto de sus hijos Tifa fue a ayudar a Cloud, le parecía extraño ya que normalmente lo único que se escuchaba cuando Cloud estaba con los mellizos eran las risas de estos y es que su marido los consentía y mimaba descaradamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño encontró una escena tan adorable que le habría gustado tener una cámara de video a mano para inmortalizarlo.

Cloud estaba sentado sobre la alfombra del baño, completamente empapado, tanto que su cabello, normalmente de punta, caía aplastado sobre su cara. Tenía a sus mellizos recostados sobre su pecho, cada uno apoyado en un brazo, los acunaba mientras les cantaba una nana en voz baja, desde la comodidad de sus brazos, tanto Zack como Aeris lo miraban embelesados.

Lamentablemente cuando Cloud se dio cuenta de que era observado dejó de cantar y miró sonrojado a Tifa.

- ¿Me ayudas? – le pidió.

- Parece que lo tienes todo bajo control – le dijo mirándole con adoración.

- Les he hecho llorar – la informó avergonzado.

Tifa se arrodilló frente a el y le apartó el rubio cabello de la cara.

- ¡Oh, Cloud!, no tienen ni dos años, lloran por todo.

- Les he reñido – le explicó con voz triste.

A Tifa le dio por reír, parecía tan apenado… tres pares de ojos de un azul intenso la miraron a la vez y Tifa sintió como una calida sensación de ternura invadía su corazón.

- Vas ha reñirles mucho durante su vida Cloud, tendrás que acostumbrarte. – el asintió con la cabeza pero para nada parecía convencido ante la idea. – al igual que pasa con Marlen y Denzel, no puedes esperar que sea siempre yo quien les riña.

- No quiero que me odien – murmuró preocupado.

- Bueno yo les riño, ¿crees que me odian?

- A ti nadie podría odiarte Tifa – aseguró convencido.

Tifa suspiró, no podría convencerle ahora mismo sería mejor dejar que aprendiera con el tiempo.

- Está bien Cloud, si no quieres reñirles no lo hagas. – se inclinó y lo besó en los labios antes de coger a los niños en brazos. Se puso en pie y miró a Cloud – venga ve y cámbiate esa ropa empapada, yo mientras les pondré el pijama ¿Vale? – el espadachín asintió y Tifa salió del baño con sus hijos.


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos a todos los que estén leyendo este mi primer fanfic, y mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que me dejan Reviews, vuestros mensajes me animan mucho y vuestras opiniones me ayudan en muchas ocasiones.

Rukachan25:Tienes razón Cloud tendría que ser real, pero no solo el, Vincent, Zack, Sephiroth, Reeve... el mundo sería mucho más bonito e interesante si los tiarrones de Final Fantasy fueran de verdad.

Aguante yo:Cloud y Tifa saldrán más, sobre todo porque necesito que salgan sus mellizos... por cierto dejé la ventana de mi dormitorio abierta toda la noche y Vincent no vino a comerme... menudo disgusto...

Neus:Si, Cloud es un blando, pero es tan mono... en cuanto a la teoría sobre el padre de Sephiroth, mi opinión queda clara en este capitulo.

Javier de jesus segura salas: De verdad que me animó mucho tu opinión, espero que te siga gustando lo que viene.

Shialid:Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9.- **Decisiones.**

Cloud estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Descolgó el teléfono y puso el manos libres para poder seguir vistiéndose mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Reeve?

- Necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Yo? Que pasa con Yuffie y Vincent ¿Ya no trabajan para ti?

- Es precisamente de Vincent de quien quería hablarte, debía investigar un laboratorio oculto en Junon, tendría que haber vuelto hace horas, pero eso no es lo más preocupante, hemos sido informados de que Vincent se marchó del lugar llevándose consigo un niño que por su descripción… yo diría que… - se detuvo un instante pensando en las palabras apropiadas – podría tener relación con Sephiroth.

- ¿Sephiroth? – Cloud se paralizó por completo.

- Si, según el informe, el niño tendría unos cuatro o cinco años y parecía huir de el, pero al parecer Vincent le salvó la vida y se lo llevó en brazos, no he podido hablar con el, tiene el teléfono desconectado, llamaría a Yuffie, pero no creo que esté allí y lo único que conseguiría seria preocuparla.

- Entiendo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Estoy llamando a todo el grupo para que busquen a Vincent, no quiero que la noticia llegue a filtrarse así que no puedo enviar a los soldados, solo puedo confiar en vosotros.

- No sigas dándole vueltas al tema, ¿Dónde quieres que le busque?

- Tú conoces mejor que nadie la zona de Nibelheim, podrías darte una vuelta por la mansión Shinra.

- De acuerdo, también iré a la cueva de Lucrecia, no sería la primera vez que se queda en ese lugar.

- Sabía que podría contar contigo… he… también había pensado que quizá Tifa podría pasarse por su casa, eso no sería nada extraño ya que ella y Yuffie son amigas y se ven con regularidad.

- Pero has dicho que Vincent estaba con un niño que tenía un gran parecido con Sephiroth.

- Así es, pero no creo que haya ido a su casa, solo es que tal vez Vincent se haya puesto en contacto con Yuffie, seguro que Tifa podría averiguarlo sin asustar la innecesariamente.

- No, Reeve, no enviaré a Tifa a ese lugar sola.- dijo preocupado.

- Vamos Cloud, si mandara a alguien más a Yuffie le resultaría extraño.

- Tiene razón – afirmó Tifa que había entrado en el dormitorio hacía un momento.

- Pero, podría se peligroso.

- …Cloud… he hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas en mi vida que ir a ver a una amiga. Quiero ayudar en lo que pueda, y no pongas esa cara de preocupación – le riñó – yo también se luchar, puedo defenderme perfectamente.

- Entonces… - dijo Reeve esperando su respuesta.

- Lo haremos Reeve – contestó Tifa antes de que el espadachín tuviera tiempo de hablar y para asegurarse de que no siguiera poniendo pegas colgó el teléfono.

- Me marcho ya - dijo Cloud, por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesto, pero Tifa no le hizo caso, el tenía que acostumbrarse a que estar casado con ella no significaba que pudiera decidir en su nombre.

- Dale un beso de buenas noches a tus hijos antes de irte – le advirtió mientras lo veía salir del dormitorio.

Cloud aún seguía molesto horas después cuando se rindió a la evidencia de que Vincent no estaba en Nibelheim, había explorado el pueblo de arriba abajo, no había ni rastro del pistolero en ningún lado, ni en el reactor, ni en la mansión, había registrado las casas, las tiendas, incluso había mirado dentro de los armarios… bueno la verdad es que eso solo lo hizo en la antigua casa de Tifa y solo porque se acordó de aquella vez en la que había estado en ese dormitorio cuando Tifa no estaba y había encontrado algo muy interesante en su armario…

Dejando a un lado pequeñas travesuras de su pasado su búsqueda había sido infructuosa. Ya era de madrugada, estaba cansado y preocupado, no podía entender semejante situación ¿Qué le había pasado a Vincent para que desapareciera sin más?

Llamó a Reeve para informarle y averiguar si los demás habían tenido algo más de suerte, así fue, al parecer su fugitivo había pasado por la granja de chocobos, Reeve no se explayó mucho en el tema, pero si le dijo que al parecer Vincent había dejado su teléfono en el lugar y que este estaba destrozado.

En cierto modo esto alivió a Cloud, ya que ese era el motivo por el que no habían podido contactar con el y no porque Vincent quisiese desaparecer.

Aún así no había ninguna razón por la que el propio Vincent no se hubiera puesto en contacto con Reeve. Cloud decidió que era hora de escalar hasta la cueva de Lucrecia. Aunque por el bien de su amigo esperaba que no estuviese en ese lugar, si estaba allí y Yuffie se enteraba… - Cloud se estremeció de terror al recordar por propia experiencia la ira de una esposa celosa – entonces más le valdría a Vincent desaparecer de verdad.

**********************

Vincent detuvo al chocobo a la entrada de la cueva.

Bajó de el y se dispuso a ayudar a bajar a Ángel, el niño lo miró expectante así que le informó:

- Aquí descansa tu abuela, la verdadera madre de Sephiroth, Lucrecia. – le explicó, eran las primeras palabras que se decían desde hacía mucho rato, ambos parecían sentirse cómodos con el tranquilo silencio del camino.

- ¿Lucrecia? – Preguntó con incredulidad – ¿Esa era la abuela con quien ibas a traerme?

- No pensarías que te llevaba cerca de alguna parte de Jenova… ¿Verdad?

El niño lo miró con una mezcla de indecisión y temor.

- … Lo que no comprendo es como mi padre podía tener dos madres… - dijo tratando de evitar la pregunta de Vincent.

El pistolero no pudo evitar una sonrisa apenada, acercó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del pequeño pero el niño malinterpretando el gesto cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con los bracitos, como si esperara que le golpearan. La mano de Vincent quedó inmóvil muy cerca del rostro del niño. Al parecer el pequeño aún sentía cierta inquietud ante la idea de molestarle.

- No quería hacerte daño – dijo – no lo haría aunque estuviese enfadado contigo, confía en mi Ángel. – asintiendo apartó los brazos de la cara, seguía nervioso y eso enfadó a Vincent, no estaba molesto con el niño, sino con las personas que hasta ahora lo habían cuidado, no era normal que alguien tan pequeño sintiera siempre ese miedo, pero claro ese niño no era normal y su vida tampoco lo sería. – Mientras yo esté a tu lado nadie te hará daño – aseguró convencido. – Ven – lo bajó del chocobo y lo agarró de la mano – primero deja que te lleve con ella, luego quiero contarte algo importante.

Entraron en la cueva, como siempre Lucrecia seguía recluida en su tumba de rocas de cristal, eternamente joven e inmóvil.

El niño se soltó de la mano de Vincent, dio unos pasos acercándose a ella, sentía una gran curiosidad por la hermosa mujer que parecía dormir allí encerrada. Como si hubiera notado que era observada los ojos de Lucrecia se abrieron, no hizo más movimiento, pero eso fue suficiente para que Ángel sin apartar la vista de ella, preparado para un posible ataque, volviera sobre sus pasos hasta llegar de nuevo a donde estaba Vincent. Este puso la mano sobre el hombro del niño, apoyándole en silencio, si bien Vincent no hablaba mucho, Ángel no pudo evitar notar que siempre que se sentía nervioso o asustado el siempre trataba de reconfortarlo, eso le hacía sentirse extraño, nunca había tenido a nadie que lo cuidara así y tenía miedo de confiar completamente en el pistolero, temía que este acabara por dejarlo a un lado cuando se diera cuenta de que Jenova jamás le dejaría en paz.

- No temas, ella es tu abuela.

Ajeno a los pensamientos del niño Vincent caminó junto a Ángel, poniéndolo de nuevo frente a Lucrecia, después lo sostuvo en sus brazos, acercándolo tanto como pudo al rostro de esta, el corazón del niño latía aceleradamente, pero trató de contener el miedo mientras se sentía observado por aquella extraña mujer.

- Lucrecia – comenzó a decir Vincent, la emoción embargaba su voz mientras hablaba – este es Ángel, es el hijo de Sephiroth.

La mujer, no se movió, su rostro no mostró signo alguno de que hubiese escuchado sus palabras, sin embargo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras sus ojos contemplaban al pequeño niño.

- Está llorando – dijo inquieto.

- Son lagrimas de alegría – aseguró, bajó al niño ya que había notado que este estaba un poco asustado, luego se dirigió de nuevo a Lucrecia – esta vez no me quedaré al margen Lucrecia, yo cuidaré de el, no te preocupes, me encargaré de todo.

- ¿Tú me cuidarás?... – Ángel parecía confuso – creía que me llevarías con tu amigo Reeve.

- No puedo, no dejaré que estés solo,…quiero formar parte de tu vida – el silencio llenó la cueva durante largo rato, durante ese tiempo Vincent y Ángel se miraron el uno al otro, uno porque no sabía como empezar a explicar lo que quería que el niño supiera, y el otro porque temía preguntar lo que pasaba por su mente, al final Ángel se decidió y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

Vincent respiró hondo, preparándose para decir aquello que jamás se había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar, pero que sabía que era cierto, algo que nunca creyó que diría en voz alta.

- Yo soy el padre de Sephiroth, Ángel… soy tu abuelo. – pensamientos confusos agolparon la mente del niño, Jenova estaba extrañamente callada dejándole solo con miles de preguntas, ¿Por qué Vincent le diría algo así? ¿Quería confundirle, mentirle? ¿Qué conseguiría haciendo eso? – Creo en ti Ángel – dijo Vincent interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – creo que puedes vencer las influencias de Jenova, tienes ese poder y yo quiero estar allí para ayudarte.

- No es tan fácil, ella está dentro de mi – se sentía abrumado por todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Lo sé, pero ella solo puede obligarte a escucharla, tú tienes poder suficiente como para tomar tus propias decisiones.

- ¿Cómo lo hacía mi padre? – dijo irónicamente.

- Aunque no lo creas fue su decisión, a Sephiroth nadie lo controló nunca.

- Simplemente era un monstruo… - murmuró Ángel bajando la carita al suelo – y ¿Qué es el hijo de un monstruo?

Vincent lo obligó a mirarlo, levantándole el rostro hacia el.

- Recuerda que Sephiroth fue un gran héroe para el mundo antes de ser un villano.

- ¿Crees que el mundo querrá arriesgarse a que el decida ser un héroe?, ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – la voz furiosa de Cloud resonó por toda la cueva. Vincent y Ángel se volvieron para encontrarse con el rubio que los miraba con el rostro lleno de furia desde la entrada.

- Cloud… - la voz de Vincent sonó calmada aunque el estaba lejos de sentirse tranquilo, de todos el que más rencor guardaba hacia Sephiroth era sin duda el espadachín.

El niño se apresuró a ocultarse tras la capucha negra, pero era tarde, Cloud había visto y oído lo suficiente como para saber quien era ese niño.

- ¿Apostarás la vida de tu hijo y tu mujer Vincent?, porque cuando ese chico se descontrole al primero que atacará es a quien esté a su lado.

Cloud echó el brazo hacia atrás y agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, Vincent se aproximó a el despacio, con las manos levantadas y las palmas abiertas en un claro gesto que decía: espera un poco. Cloud negó con la cabeza.

- No puedes pedirme que acepte algo así.

- Estás preocupado y es normal pero solo es un niño, no hay nada que debas temer de el.

- ¿Es... realmente es el hijo de Sephiroth? - Cloud no podía creer que nadie hubiese sabido de su existencia antes.

- Si, lo es.

- Entonces... apártate Vincent. - estaba asustado, temía que aquel niño pudiera arrebatarle la felicidad que había logrado conseguir en esos pocos años. Desde el momento en que Tifa le había dicho que lo amaba, esperaba el día en que algo malo apareciera en su vida tratando de arrebatarle a los que más quería. Eran demasiados como para que pudiera protegerles a todos, sus amigos, su familia, los necesitaba a todos con el y entonces aparecía ese niño, el hijo de Sephiroth, y ¿Vincent pretendía que se pusieran a charlar amigablemente como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo?

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? - le preguntó, el niño se había situado tras Vincent, agarrado a su pantalón, medio se asomaba para poder ver al espadachín.

- Quítate eso, quiero verte la cara - le dijo al niño.

- Esto es absurdo, ya sabes a quien se parece. - aún así Vincent apartó la capucha negra de la túnica dejando al descubierto la preciosa carita del niño.

Cloud contuvo el aliento, antes le había visto de lado y desde más lejos, ahora lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera apreciar que era idéntico a su padre, desde el cabello color plata hasta sus verdes ojos de reptil.

- Si se parece a Sephiroth, Jenova está en su cabeza y aún respira ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

- ¿Lo matarás?, a un niño de cinco años… y después ¿Qué harás?, ¿Planeas matar a todos los niños que encontremos con las células de Jenova?

- ¡No!, solo al que tenga células de Sephiroth también – dijo furioso, a duras penas se contenía para no atacar al propio Vincent.

- ¿Cómo Godo?... ¿Matarás también a mi hijo, Cloud?, porque me has escuchado, Sephiroth era mi hijo, por tanto el hermano de Godo. – su pregunta era solo un medio para hacer que el espadachín recapacitara, Vincent sabía perfectamente que Cloud no dañaría a Godo, Tifa y Yuffie eran ahora más amigas que cuando el grupo entero estaba aún unido, por lo que se veían con frecuencia, Vincent quería a los mellizos de Tifa como si fueran sus sobrinos y del mismo modo Cloud quería a Godo.

- No… yo… - el rubio comenzó a dudar – tu no sabes si eres su padre… no puedes estar seguro.

- A Lucrecia solo le faltó dármelo por escrito, si no estaba seguro era simplemente porque no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora lo hago, y si tratas de hacerle daño a Ángel o a Godo tendrás que matarme a mí antes.

- Vincent, no te das cuenta de que puede ser una trampa, este niño puede estar controlado por Jenova, Sephiroth era capaz de controlar a todos los que tenían implantadas esas células, del mismo modo ¿Qué pasaría si este…niño tuviera la capacidad de controlar a nuestros hijos?, puede que ahora no sea una amenaza, pero dentro de unos años…

- Yo no puedo hacer eso… creo… - murmuró Ángel – de todos modos eso no es lo que Jenova querría.

Vincent volvió la cabeza hacia el niño sorprendido por sus palabras.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que ella quiere?

- Más o menos… - Ángel estaba inquieto se notaba en su manera de moverse, tenía miedo, no de Cloud, si quisiese podría escapar de el como lo había hecho antes con Vincent, temía que el pistolero cambiara de opinión respecto a el, el pequeño no soportaría perder a su única familia ahora que lo había encontrado. – os lo diré, si Cloud promete dejarnos en paz.

Las dudas de Cloud se hicieron más grandes, ese niño realmente era muy pequeño, se escondía tras Vincent y además después de lo que el pistolero le había dicho, si Godo era como Sephiroth también… realmente había una posibilidad de salvar también a ese niño…

- ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué traicionarías a Jenova? – necesitaba saber sus razones antes de formarse ninguna opinión, ya habían confiado en ocasiones de antiguos enemigos, Shelke y Reeve eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

- Yo no soy como mi padre, no dejaré que nadie me use para sus planes, quiero decidir por mi mismo y ella se mete en mi cabeza y trata de llenarla de cosas horribles que me dan miedo. – sus palabras comenzaron con un tímido susurro y acabaron casi en un grito frustrado.

- Está bien, tranquilo – lo calmó Vincent – cuéntanos lo que sepas de su plan.

- Jenova considera que todos los que tiene parte de ella son sus hijos, ella está muy contenta porque Cloud le ha dado una hija, dice que con ella y conmigo podría nacer un niño puro, que tuviera solo células de su raza. No se como quiere hacerlo, solo me dijo que huyera de vosotros, que ella me diría donde esconderme y me ayudaría a controlar mi poder hasta que llegara el momento de llevarme a tu hija, pero yo no la voy a ayudar, y también puedo impedir que siga acercándose a tu hija Cloud, lo haré si no tratas de alejarme del abuelo.

- Aeris – pensó Cloud, sentía un gran peso en el pecho, le faltaba el aire, Jenova pretendía que su hija y ese niño… ¿Ese era su plan? ¿Acaso ella hablaba con Aeris?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe cuando el niño comenzó a quejarse de dolor sujetándose la cabeza con sus manos se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Ángel! – Vincent lo cogió en sus brazos y trató de despertarlo.

- No te preocupes, ese es el castigo que Jenova suele infligir a quienes la enfadan, estará bien cuando despierte – dijo Cloud que comenzaba a creer que talvez ganaran más teniendo a ese niño con ellos, mientras el estuviera de su lado ella quizás dejaría en paz a los otros niños. Pensando en esto sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Cid para que fuera a recogerlos.

* * *

Si, si, ya lo sé, demasiado hablar y nada de acción, pero es que estoy tratando de resumir todas mis ideas, no quiero alargarme mucho y mi intención es terminar este fanfic cuanto antes… yo diría que si todo sale bien en unos tres o cuatro capítulos más estará terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

Agradezco enormemente todos aquellos mensajes que me habéis enviado. Me animan muchisimo. Gracias.

**

* * *

**

La elección de Ángel.

Esperaron a Cid cerca de la entrada a Nibelheim, aunque Cloud había asegurado que ya no atacaría a Ángel, Vincent seguía observándolo con vigilante preocupación, solo por si acaso.

Cid llegó poco más de media hora después de que le llamaran, informado por Cloud no hizo comentario alguno al ver al niño, y los saludó como si no hubiese nada raro, sin embargo si que prohibió a su hija acercarse a Ángel.

La hija de Cid, de poco más de tres años, era la mayor de las tres que este tenía, descarada y mal hablada se dedicaba a perseguir a su padre imitando sus gestos y repitiendo sus palabras. La pequeña no tuvo ningún problema con la prohibición, lo único que ella quería era estar sobre los hombros de su padre.

Durante el viaje Cloud no dejó de echar pequeños vistazos hacia el niño, que estaba dormido al lado de Vincent mientras hablaba por teléfono con unos y otros citando a todo el grupo en el cuartel general de la W.R.O.

El espadachín necesitaba saber porque su hija era tan importante para Jenova.

Caminaron dentro del edificio, en cada planta por la que pasaban había un gran grupo de curiosos que los miraban descaradamente.

En la zona de investigación los esperaba el resto del grupo, Yuffie se aproximó a ellos, Vincent esperaba su reacción, pero la ninja parecía más curiosa que asustada por la presencia de Ángel que seguía inconsciente. Vincent lo sujetó con un brazo, recostándolo sobre su pecho para con el otro bazo coger a Godo que le alargaba los bracitos insistentemente.

- Dámelo – le pidió Yuffie señalando a Ángel – no vas ha estar cómodo con los dos.

Vincent dudó un instante pero enseguida se calmó, recriminándose el haber dudado aunque solo fuera un instante pensó – Es Yuffie, ella jamás lastimaría a un niño.

El pistolero le había explicado la situación por teléfono, después de que Cloud hablase con Tifa el había podido hablar con la ninja largo y tendido sobre el tema. Vincent le pasó al niño y Yuffie se sentó con el en sus brazos.

La joven entendía que Vincent quisiese hacerse cargo de aquel niño, pero también se sentía un poco reacia a llevarlo a casa con ellos, pensó las cosas con inusual calma, Ángel no atacaría a Godo, puesto que era como el - en cierto modo - por tanto el único problema sería que el niño tratara de influenciar negativamente a su hijo.

Puesto que Godo ya estaba rodeado de malas influencias – mi propio padre entre ellas – pensó más calmada, supuso que no habría ningún problema mientras se mantuviera alerta.

El grupo se reunió en una sala, mientras los científicos de la W.R.O. sacaban muestras de sangre a los niños, Vincent les relató todo lo ocurrido desde que entró en el laboratorio el día anterior.

A Ángel lo despertó el ruido de la discusión entre unos niños.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse tumbado de lado en un sofá, delante de el había un grupo de niños, tres de ellos mayores que el que trataban sin éxito de calmar a los pequeños que tironeaban de los brazos y piernas de un gato de peluche el cual no dejaba de quejarse.

Ángel contuvo el aliento al ver que tres de los niños que estaban peleando por el escandaloso peluche tenían los ojos como los suyos. – Realmente Vincent me ha traído con niños que son como yo – pensó con curiosidad. Buscó al pistolero con la mirada, no lo encontró, eso lo asustó un poco - ¿Podría ser que Vincent le hubiera dejado allí?

- Ya has despertado - Una de las chicas mayores se aproximó a el, poseía una mirada tranquilizadora y una sonrisa sincera que calmaron cualquier temor que el niño hubiese podido tener – yo soy Marlene – se presentó amistosamente – tú eres Ángel, Vincent nos lo dijo – el niño asintió tímidamente y Marlene procedió a presentarle al resto del grupo, al escuchar el nombre de Aeris, Ángel dijo extrañado:

- Yo conocí a una Areis, cuando vivía en el sector 5.

- ¿La vendedora de flores? – preguntó Marlene.

- Si – dijo más seguro ahora que sabía que Marlene también la conocía, quizá incluso estuviese allí – siempre era muy buena conmigo, yo a veces la ayudaba a cuidar las flores.

Desde una sala cercana el grupo escuchaba con atención toda la conversación, no es que en un principio hubiesen querido espiar a los niños, pero tanto Cloud, Cid, Barret e incluso Tifa se sintieron más tranquilos sabiendo que podían observar lo que hacían sus hijos mientras conversaban con los científicos de Reeve.

Se sorprendieron de las palabras de Ángel aún cuando era lógico que al ser del mismo sector el y Aeris se hubiesen visto con frecuencia.

Los científicos les habían dado los resultados de las pruebas de los cuatro niños, y el porcentaje de células humanas en cada uno de los casos era bastante preocupante.

Ángel solo poseía un 25% de células humanas, pero no era el único que poseía una gran parte de Jenova en el, Aeris tenía solo un 40% de parte humana, completamente opuesto a su hermano que poseía un 60%, Cloud estaba realmente preocupado pero no era el único, ya que Godo tenía exactamente la mitad de cada parte.

Llegando a una conclusión bastante preocupante los científicos les informaron de que no solo Ángel podía ser una amenaza futura. Estas palabras hicieron que Reeve decidiera echarles de la sala. Quería hablar con sus compañeros a solas.

- Aunque no lo creáis lo más preocupante en este momento no son las células de vuestros hijos – dijo Reeve cortando la conversación que había comenzado - En otras ocasiones Jenova trató de resucitar a Sephiroth, según la información que Ángel os ha dado – señaló a Cloud y Vincent - ese no es su plan en este momento.

- Quiere crear una criatura que solo posea sus células – dijo Cloud.

- ¿Pero realmente sabéis lo que eso significaría? – preguntó Nanaki asustado con sus conclusiones.

- Nacería una nueva Jenova – dijo Tifa.

- No, eso es lo malo, que sería la misma de siempre, con sus mismos recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos, pero con un nuevo cuerpo para poder luchar por ella misma.

- Pero sería una niña.

- Supongo que ella ya tendría prevista esa eventualidad, a demás según su plan tanto Ángel como Aeris estarían de su lado, por lo que los tendría para protegerla.

- Debe haber alguna parte de ella en algún lugar, que planea y controla desde las sombras si fusionara esa parte con el nuevo cuerpo estaría completa de nuevo – opinó Nanaki. – pero será muy difícil encontrarla. – todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

- Eso es muy raro… - dijo Yuffie liada – Ángel es su nieto y quiere que sea su padre…esto es demasiado para mí.

- Para ti y para todos, lo bueno es que ese pequeño nos haya contado lo que ella tramaba.

- Debe haberse cansado de enviar a Sephiroth ya que siempre acaba vencido, o eso o quiere vengarse de nosotros con sus propias manos.

Tras largo rato de conversación, el grupo se despidió y Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie y Vincent se acercaron a la habitación donde los niños estaban jugando para recogerles. Al ver a tanto adulto junto Ángel se medio ocultó tras el sofá.

- Pollito nos vamos a casa – dijo Cid, cogió a su hija de la mano y tras despedirse de los demás con un gesto de la mano salió de la habitación.

Cloud y Tifa fueron los siguientes en salir, junto con sus cuatro hijos, el rostro del espadachín mostraba todo la preocupación y cansancio que sentía en ese momento.

- Ya se han ido todos Ángel, ya puedes salir – le dijo Vincent – nos marchamos ya.

- ¿Me llevas ha tu casa?

- Desde hoy será tu casa también.

Horas más tarde los cuatro estaban sentados, cenando en el salón de la casa de Vincent y Yuffie, la cual tenía un estilo bastante oriental.

- ¡Ahhh!, estoy llena – dijo Yuffie satisfecha tras la cena – uf, ahora tengo que limpiar todo esto - la idea de levantarse y ponerse a recoger la mesa la hizo hacer una mueca.

- Ya lo haré yo – dijo Vincent con una sonrisa.

- ¡No!, no sería justo, tu has cocinado.

- No importa.

Ángel suponía que ninguno de los dos quería limpiar, por eso y con su mejor intención invocó a un sahagin, asustar a toda la familia no era parte de su plan.

Vincent se dispuso a atacar a la monstruosa tortuga, mientras Yuffie se apresuraba a apartar a Godo y Ángel del peligro.

- ¡NO! – Protestó el niño – no le ataques Vincent yo le llamé para que limpiara – explicó.

- ¿Qué tú que? – preguntó pasmado.

- No pasa nada, el hará todo lo que yo le diga ¿verdad? – le preguntó al Sahagin, que lo miró con expresión furibunda por el motivo de su llamado pero asintió y se puso a recoger la mesa ante el asombro de Vincent y Yuffie.

- No son malos, ellos hacen lo que yo les ordeno, como las invocaciones que vosotros tenéis – aseguró tratando de convencer a Vincent.

- La verdad es que no me imagino a Leviatán lavando los platos – dijo Yuffie y con curiosidad preguntó a Ángel - ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

El niño no se preocupó por la pregunta de Yuffie, ella parecía más curiosa que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido nunca y no parecía nada asustada de el después de haber visto como invocaba a esa criatura.

- Puedo invocar a un solo monstruo grande o a muchos pequeñitos, puedo sentir la materia y también…

- Espera, espera – le interrumpió la ninja interesada.

- ¿Qué significa que sientes la materia?

- Que se donde está, puedo sentirla cuando estoy cerca de ella.

Yuffie lo miró con cara admirada y se frotó las manos codiciosamente.

- Hablas en serio… ¿Podrías encontrarla en cualquier sitio?

- Yuffie… - le advirtió el pistolero sabiendo lo que ella podría llegar a hacer por conseguir materias.

La ninja puso cara de indignada.

- Solo quiero que se sienta útil… potenciar sus poderes buenos… - Vincent no se creyó una sola palabra.

- En realidad si que puedo – dijo Ángel – por ejemplo, se que en esa caja de juguetes hay cinco materias, tres de ataque y dos de curación.

Yuffie se apresuró a registrar entre los juguetes de Godo y encontró las materias. Emocionada abrazó a Ángel y lo besó en la mejilla. El niño se sintió extrañado ante aquella muestra de cariño tan espontánea.

- ¿Se siente bien Sephiroth? – Susurró una conocida voz en su mente - ¿Cómo se siente que te besen las mismas personas que mataron a tu padre?

- Déjame en paz – pidió mentalmente – yo no soy Sephiroth.

- Crees que ellos te quieren… que pena…

- No quiero escucharte – cerró sus pensamientos a Jenova aunque eso le causara dolor.

Transcurrieron algunas semanas, Godo y Ángel se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, Godo lo seguía a todos lados como un perrito.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban los cuatro juntos, pero a veces estaban solo con Vincent o solo con Yuffie, cuando estaban con la ninja siempre se marchaban de excursión, no viajaban muy lejos más bien exploraban cuevas, ruinas o bosques cercanos, Yuffie había comenzado a enseñarles a defenderse y también intentaba que desarrollaban todo su posible potencial, la habilidad que más interesaba a la ninja era la de sentir la materia, Godo parecía tener también esa capacidad aunque en una menor medida.

Un par de días a la semana les llevaban a la W.R.O., donde anotaban todos los cambios que se habían producido en ellos, los medían, los pesaban, ponían unos aparatos muy desagradables sobre la cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna posible señal de Jenova tratando de conectar con ellos, pero nunca parecían estar contentos con los resultados.

Aunque habían intentado que no ocurriera, la información con respecto a Ángel acabó por filtrarse al publico, la gente hablaba de ello, los grupos anti-Sephiroth hizo manifestaciones a la entrada de la W.R.O. sin embargo nadie se atrevió a atacar a Ángel ya que estaba bajo la protección de las personas que habían salvado al mundo en tres ocasiones.

Tras conocerse la noticia y sabiendo que el propio hijo de Sephiroth no había sufrido ningún daño sino que había sido adoptado por Vincent, una familia llegó a la sede de la organización, su hijo de tres años poseía células de Jenova, no fue el único caso que se dio en los siguientes días.

Todo empezó a calmarse de nuevo, las cosas parecían ir bien, pero no para todo el mundo, Ángel estaba cada vez más agobiado, Jenova no le dejaba en paz, sus gritos airados le producían dolores de cabeza aunque no cortase la comunicación con ella, una y otra vez trataba de ponerlo en contra de su nueva familia y el niño estaba muy cansado.

Una tarde en la que jugaba con Godo, por primera vez sin que Yuffie lanzara miradas preocupadas cada minuto, la voz susurrante de Jenova se escuchó de nuevo en su mente.

- Demuéstrame que no te lastimarán aunque hagas algo malo.

- Por favor, déjame de una vez – le suplicó desesperado.

- Haz lo que yo te digo, si tienes razón te dejaré en paz – le prometió.

Una pequeña esperanza brotó en Ángel.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Esta tarde irás a la W.R.O. allí tienen monstruos almacenados en un laboratorio, solo tienes que liberarlos, invoca a uno de tus amigos, que se deshaga de los guardias y libere a esas criaturas, si nadie te culpa a ti, si no se plantean esa posibilidad, no volveré a molestarte nunca más, pero si yo tengo razón…

El plan de Jenova apareció en su mente detalladamente.

- Eso es ridículo, no lo haré.

- Porque sabes que yo tengo razón, ellos no podrían confiar nunca en ti.

- Vincent y Yuffie…

- Para el solo eres un medio de compensar su pasado y en cuanto a ella, solo quiere la materia que tú le consigues, no les importas realmente, no trates de mentirme, eso es lo que tú piensas también.

Ángel no supo como refutar sus palabras, Jenova estaba dentro de el, sabía exactamente como se sentía y cuales eran sus temores y tenía razón, Ángel pensaba que nunca confiarían realmente en el y se planteó la posibilidad de poner el plan de Jenova en marcha.

Unas horas después todo estaba listo para ir a la W.R.O., esperaban que Cid los recogiera en unos minutos a las afueras del pueblo.

El corazón de Ángel latía aceleradamente, nervioso por todo lo que debía hacer esa tarde. Yuffie acarició su cabello, en alguna ocasión le había dicho que le gustaba su pelo porque era muy suave, la ninja sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para salir de la casa. Ángel se sintió como un traidor, de pronto el peso de lo que iba ha hacer cayó sobre el, realmente pensaba invocar a un monstruo para que matara a unos guardias que jamás le habían hecho ningún mal y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo poco importante que le había parecido la vida de esos humanos, pensaba dejar libres a una veintena de monstruos que sin duda causarían un gran caos en el lugar, incluso puede que hubiera más muertes a parte de los guardias. Quizá hacerlo le dijera si Vincent y Yuffie confiaban en el, pero si eso era tan importante como para lastimar a tanta gente, es que realmente no merecía esa confianza. Y entonces su mente reaccionó con una idea horrenda, no merecía que confiaran en el porque era como Sephiroth, un monstruo.

- Como Sephiroth, si – le azuzó la voz de Jenova – hoy no has podido, pero ¿Cuánto tardarás en hacerles daño?

Ángel se soltó de la mano de Yuffie y corrió fuera de la casa, corrió durante largo rato con la voz de Jenova susurrando en su mente incesantemente:

- Se que harás que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti.

Yuffie se apresuró a seguirle pero el camino fue bloqueado por Sahagin que cubrió toda la puerta impidiéndole la salida, el monstruo no la atacó y Yuffie no quería hacerle daño, durante el tiempo que Ángel había estado allí Sahagin había sido llamado por el niño muchas veces y jamás había levantado una mano para atacarles, pero la ninja tenía que salir o Ángel estaría demasiado lejos como para encontrarle. Atacó a la criatura que se quedó quieto recibiendo su golpe.

- Apártate – le pidió – por favor, así no lo ayudas.

La miró con expresión inescrutable y no se movió ni un ápice.

Yuffie se decidió, acercándose a una ventana se dispuso a salir por ella, Sahagin trató de impedírselo, corrió más rápido que ella y cubrió la ventana, pero Yuffie ya estaba preparada para ello, el movimiento había sido solo un engaño y mientras el corría hacia la ventana, la ninja corrió hacia la puerta, consiguiendo salir de la casa antes de que el pudiera impedirlo de nuevo.

Corrió con Godo en los brazos gritando el nombre de Ángel incesantemente, pero no lo encontró.

* * *

Puedo prometer y prometo que en el proximo capítulo habrá una lucha.


	7. Chapter 7

Este es el último capítulo, prometido, no escribo más sobre este tema.

Rukiachan25: - Atención, le habla Reeve – ju, jujuju… me he chivado a mi papi Reeve – le traemos el capítulo final, suelte a los rehenes – la puerta se abre y tras una semana retenidos Vincent y Cloud salieron del lugar, Vincent camina tranquilamente, fumándose un cigarrillo, su expresión es de absoluta calma, aunque parece un poco cansado, su ropa esta desarreglada y varias hebillas están sueltas en la parte del torso, Cloud está a su lado, parece satisfecho y va escribiendo en un diario. - ¡Oh, no! – Expresión horrorizada tanto de mi papaíto como mía - ¡Cloud ha perdido su virginal inocencia!…¡¡Ya no podrá casarse de blanco!!

Neus: Se podría decir que te debo un agradecimiento por muchas cosas, tu me aconsejaste en la primera review que separara los capítulos y a demás gracias a otro comentario tuyo no me sentí tan mal por meter tanto rollo, por eso muchas gracias – RainMaccloud hace una reverencia oriental – Domo arigato gozaimasu.

A todos los demás que han dejado reviews en anteriores capítulos, gracias por sus palabras y bueno, ya está no meto mas rollo.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11.- 13 años después.

- Godo, ¿Has visto a Zack? - Aeris parecía realmente cabreada, no le extrañaba, hacía un rato que no podían contactar con Xifos, Gladius y Jian, el último mensaje de Xifos informaba de que le había parecido ver un lobo enorme cerca de su posición. Ángel debía estar invocándoles, tenían que vencerle de una vez, o no les dejaría ni un instante de paz. Olvidó esto por un instante y se concentró en responder a Aeris aunque no sabia como esta se tomaría la noticia.

- Zack se marchó corriendo después de la última comunicación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Los había dejado tirados – pensó enfadada - maldito cabrón... ¿Y Birdie?

- No lo sé, la última vez que la vi estaba con Zack.

- ¡Mierda! - dijo nerviosa - ¿Estamos solos?

- ¿Solos, eh? - la profunda voz de Ángel sonó a la espalda de Aeris solo un instante antes de que este apareciera entre los dos, que sorprendidos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una honda de energía lanzara a Godo un par de metros en el aire.

Aeris desenvainó su espada y Ángel sonrió con burla.

- ¿Vas ha hacerme un omnilatigo?

Sus espadas chocaron y miles de chispas brotaron iluminando muy tenuemente la oscuridad de la noche, la fuerza del golpe desequilibró un poco a Aeris, pero enseguida se compuso y atacó de nuevo con más fuerza.

Ya recuperado del inesperado ataque, Godo saltó sobre Ángel que esperaba ese ataque, tan parecido a los de Vincent, y lo esquivó sin dificultad.

- ¿Es que no eres capaz de aprender nada nuevo? – dijo socarronamente.

Godo furioso se lanzó al ataque golpeando con puños y piernas, Ángel se las ingenió para esquivar casi todos los golpes mientras detenía los tajos de Aeris.

Ángel disfrutaba con la lucha, su sangre hervía de emoción, había sentido esto cuando había luchado contra Barret. Cloud, Cid, Nanaki, Tifa, Vincent y Yuffie…, había luchado y al final vencido a todos y cada uno de ellos y debía reconocer que aunque todos eran buenos guerreros era Aeris la que más se aproximaba a su poder y contra la que más disfrutaba luchando. – Es una pena que tuviese que derrotarla.

Ángel se agachó a tiempo de esquivar una patada de Godo y reaccionó un segundo antes de que la espada de Aeris le cortara la cabeza, parando el mortal golpe usando su katana como escudo, saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un nuevo golpe, no estaba cansado aún cuando acababa de derrotar a tres guerreros antes de encontrarse con la pareja, pero le molestaba la constante interrupción de Godo, el quería luchar con Aeris, así que decidió deshacerse primero del guerrero. Se encaró a el, que acababa de abalanzarse sobre Ángel tratando de desgarrarle con sus metálico guante, aunque rápidamente tuvo que pasar su katana por encima de su hombro para parar un tajo que le habría cortado la espalda. A la vez que hacía esto puso el pie derecho sobre el pecho de Godo y usó la fuerza del impacto para empujarle con fuerza lanzándole al suelo.

Rápidamente invocó a un lobo inmenso que se lanzó sobre Godo, el grandísimo peso de la criatura lo inmovilizó contra el suelo, impidiéndole moverse, el lobo puso una pata sobre cada brazo reteniéndole y acercó su hocico a la cara del muchacho que gritó horrorizado cuando el lobo mostró sus enormes colmillos y gruñó.

Ángel dejó de prestar atención a la escena y se volvió para lanzar un golpe con su katana a Aeris que preocupada por su amigo se había despistado lo suficiente como para que el filo del arma de Ángel le produjera una herida bastante profunda en su brazo izquierdo, el dolor le sirvió para recordarle que no debía despistarse ni un segundo mientras luchaba con el.

Sus armas chocaron una y otra vez, aunque Ángel era claramente más fuerte Aeris había conseguido compensar esa carencia con su rapidez de movimientos que le permitían tenerlo casi siempre en posición defensiva. Aún así el no daba muestras de cansancio, en realidad en ninguna de las luchas en las que ella había estado presente las había dado, parecía inagotable, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, claramente este hombre había nacido para luchar.

Aeris por el contrario no disfrutaba con la batalla, el hecho de que Godo siguiera quejándose a menos de tres metros de ella le crispaba los nervios, quería ir y quitarle a esa mole de encima pero Ángel no le daba ni un segundo de respiro. – Zack… - pensó dolida con su hermano, de Birdie esperaba esa clase de comportamiento pero no de Zack. – ¿Acaso no sabía que el les buscaría una vez que acabara con ella y Godo?

El dio un tajo y Aeris lo esquivó rodando hacia un lado, con rapidez miró en dirección a su amigo y vio que este casi había conseguido alcanzar con los dedos la empuñadura de su arma, aliviada elevó su espada sobre su cabeza deteniendo por los pelos un ataque que la habría herido de gravedad, la fuerza del impacto la arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás y estuvo apunto de caer de espaldas, sin perder un instante Ángel volvió a atacar y ella lo esquivó como pudo haciéndose a un lado con rapidez, cada golpe reavivaba el dolor de su brazo, aunque afortunadamente su espada era lo suficientemente liviana como para empuñarla con una sola mano, eso le restó velocidad a sus ataques y se encontró de pronto con que cada vez con mayor frecuencia era ella quien estaba a la defensiva, por tanto decidió que en lugar de parar sus golpes esquivar todos los que le fueran posibles. Se movía sin descanso siempre hacia atrás esquivando a la izquierda o a la derecha. Ángel parecía enfurecido por su táctica y comenzó a lanzar estocadas cada vez con mayor velocidad y fuerza. Aeris jadeaba de cansancio y preocupada se dio cuenta de que Godo había dejado de gritar, el silencio era absoluto a su alrededor salvo por el sonido de las espadas y su propia y cansada respiración.

Estaba agotada, débil y sola, no podría vencer a Ángel, pero no se rendiría sin más a los perversos planes del muchacho, su final no sería una rápida muerte sino algo mucho peor y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

Embistió contra el, rápida y fuertemente se lanzó hacia delante, soportando el dolor y dio un tajo tras otro, Ángel no los esquivaba, los detenía todos con su katana sabiendo que eso lastimaba a Aeris.

Pero entonces algo afilado pasó a toda velocidad rasgando la mejilla de Ángel que jadeó con sorpresa ante el inesperado ataque, el había planeado hasta el más mínimo contratiempo, pero esto no entraba dentro de sus planes. El instante de distracción Aeris lo aprovechó y su espada quedó parada sobre la garganta del guerrero, lamentablemente la katana de este se movió al mismo tiempo quedando del mismo modo sobre la garganta de Aeris. En ese mismo momento Ángel notó algo helado en su nuca.

- Suelta la katana o te vuelo la cabeza – dijo Godo tras el.

- Así que, tu me has lanzado el shuriken…creí que estabas vencido.

- Este no es momento para tonterías, ¿Ya sabes lo que esto significa Ángel?

- Aún no estoy vencido – se negó en rotundo.

El sonido de un móvil cortó la conversación, Ángel hizo el gesto de ir a cogerlo pero Godo le detuvo.

- No te muevas, aún no hemos terminado esta conversación, yo lo cojo.

- Cuidado con donde pones tus manos – dijo Ángel con burla.

Ninguno de los tres se movió de su posición mientras Godo cogía el teléfono y contemplaba con horror el enorme texto que mostraba el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, en el solo una palabra: Madre.

- Sabes que tengo que cogerlo – advirtió mosqueado al darse cuenta de que Godo no pensaba darle el móvil.

- Está... está bien… - su voz mostraba su nerviosismo mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Protestó Aeris – ¿Ahora que está vencido le vas ha dejar que conteste al teléfono?

- Yo no estoy vencido – contestó Ángel mientras apretaba el botón del móvil para contestar la llamada a la vez que bajaba su arma y la enfundaba de nuevo.

- No, aún no… porque nos has interrumpido… ya se que es tarde… no, no… seguro – parecía empezar a enfadarse – yo no lo tengo, de verdad ¿para que iba yo a querer una materia de invocación?... de acuerdo – cogió el móvil y lo pasó por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaba Godo – mamá quiere hablar contigo.

Godo cogió el teléfono con el rostro lleno de temor claramente culpable de la desaparición de la materia y comenzó a hablar con Yuffie mientras, Aeris ya se había curado las heridas y miraba a los chicos con enfado.

- Entonces ¿Qué? – Le preguntó a Ángel – ¿tenemos que seguir entrenando durante las vacaciones de verano?

- Aeris, sabes que tenéis que haceros más fuertes… - comenzó a decir pero ella le interrumpió.

- No es justo, te hemos ganado, ese era el trato que dejaríamos los entrenamientos durante las vacaciones para ir todos juntos a la casa de Costa del sol si perdías contra nosotros.

- Está bien… de todos modos no me serviría traeros aquí a la fuerza si no tenéis ganas de luchar… - dijo asintiendo.

- ¡SI! – Gritó ella feliz mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Ángel – ¿sabes… que das miedo cuando luchas?

Ángel sonrió con pena, sí claro que lo sabía, le gustaba demasiado la lucha, con doce años ya había vencido a Vincent y Yuffie en combate, poco después venció también a sus tíos, no es que el fuera más fuerte que sus padres o sus tíos solo que a ellos parecía darle miedo lastimarles y por eso el mismo decidió entrenar a sus primos, aunque al principio bajo la supervisión de algún adulto.

- Podrías matarles a todos… - susurró la voz de Jenova en su mente, pero no le prestó atención, apenas era más que un murmullo molesto ahora. Todo lo contrario que cuando era un niño.

Trece años atrás había escapado de casa con temor a ser un monstruo y acabar haciéndoles daño, se había escondido en el bosque que tantas veces había recorrido con Yuffie, les vio pasar de largo llamándole a gritos, Tifa, Cloud y Yuffie lo buscaron durante largo rato, el les miraba desde lo alto de un árbol y entonces de pronto no estaba solo, Cloud estaba a su lado, mirándole con enfado, el se había apresurado a explicarle al espadachín sus razones para irse, pero al contrario de lo que este pensaba, Cloud no solo no las entendió sino que le regañó por haberlos preocupado. Hablaron durante más de una hora subidos al árbol hasta que Cloud le convenció de bajar de allí, le hizo una propuesta para que comprobara el cariño de Yuffie y Vincent y luego lo llevó hasta ella.

Yuffie comenzó a reñirle sin cesar, hablaba tan rápido que casi no se entendían sus palabras y Ángel decidió poner en práctica la sugerencia de Cloud, bajando la cabeza avergonzado, dijo:

- Lo siento mucho mamá – Yuffie se paró en mitad de una frase y lo miró, primero sorprendida y luego sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas, lo abrazó con fuerza diciéndole:

- No vuelvas ha marcharte nunca más, así no arreglamos los problemas en esta familia… bueno, Cloud sí… pero tú no imites al tío Cloud.

Todo había sido más fácil para el a partir de aquel momento, tenía padres, tíos, primos, un hermano, sabía que no les haría daño, porque no podría vivir sin ninguno de ellos.

Mientras el estaba sumido en sus recuerdos Godo lo sorprendió lanzándole una botella de agua que consiguió agarrar a unos milímetros escasos de estrellarse contra su cara. Con una sonrisa Godo se volvió para rebuscar en la neverita que habían traído llena de refrescos, uno pareció llamar su atención y comenzó a bebérselo, pero tras poner cara de asco volvió a taparlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Aeris molesta – ese es mi té especial – se acercó a el para quitarle la botella de las manos.

- Yo lo he cogido antes – le contestó este y trató de llevárselo de nuevo a la boca, Aeris se lo impidió y ambos comenzaron a forcejear por la botella.

Enfadada ya que estaba segura de que el solo lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarla estiró la pierna, poniendo el pie tras la pierna derecha de Godo, con cuidado para que el no la viera, luego lo empujó hacia atrás en el pecho mientras empujaba hacia delante su pierna por lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y Godo cayó al suelo de espaldas. Aeris quedó de pie con el bote de té bien sujeto entre sus manos, pero la cosa no quedó ahí, aún en el suelo Godo la cogió de la pierna y tiró fuerte de ella y la chica acabó también en el suelo, luego antes de que pudiera levantarse el joven se subió sobre ella sujetándola fuertemente contra el suelo.

- Eres una egoísta – le reprochó el.

- Pero si ni siquiera te gusta – gritó ella tratando de apartarlo.

Ángel contemplaba tranquilamente la pelea de la pareja, ya acostumbrado a sus incesantes discusiones, hasta que escucho un sonido que venía de los árboles de su derecha, se volvió para ver llegar a Birdie que había aparecido caminando al lado de su chocobo, en sus manos sostenía su teléfono móvil con el cual acababa de hacerle una fotografía a la pareja.

- ¡Ey, Pollito! – la saludó Ángel, había tomado la costumbre de llamarla así cuando eran unos niños pequeños, la primera vez que Cid la llamó así el pensó que ese era el nombre de la chica ya que en aquel entonces no sabía nada sobre motes cariñosos, con el tiempo siguió llamándola así porque sabía que eso la irritaba, no sabía porque le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas, lo que ocurría con relativa frecuencia, a modo de insulto ella también había tomado la costumbre del llamarlo de un modo "especial".

- Hola Sephiroth, ¿Qué, has decidido traicionarnos hoy?

Ángel le sonrió, sabía que eso la molestaría más que devolverle la pulla. Decidió que era hora de acabar con la tonta pelea de su hermano, se acercó a ellos y les quitó el frasco de té.

- Godo, creo que en el fondo de la nevera están los refrescos de limón, ¿No eran esos tus favoritos? – no hizo más comentarios pero ambos se apartaron rápidamente el uno del otro, estaban avergonzados y el hecho de que Ángel les mirara como si creyera que eran un par de tontos no los ayudó en lo más mínimo.

Afortunadamente para ellos en ese momento Zack llegó al claro, jadeaba cansadamente y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol.

- ¡Eres una tramposa! – acusó a Birdie.

- Eso no es cierto ¡idi#ota! – Se defendió ella indignada – yo te dije que hiciéramos una carrera, todo el mundo sabe que las carreras se hacen con chocobos, si tú no tenías ninguno no haber aceptado imbe%cil.

- Me confundiste aposta, eso es trampa.

- ¿Has corrido mientras ella iba montada en chocobo? – preguntó Godo con burla.

- ¡Ella me engañó!, me dijo que apostáramos y yo… oh, no… - su rostro palideció cuando recordó lo que había apostado y el hecho de que acababa de perder contra ella.

- Has perdido – dijo Birdie encogiéndose de hombros – págame.

- ¡NO!... me matará.

- Tu aceptaste la apuesta ahora te jo$des y pagas – Zack tragó saliva y miró a Ángel con cara asustada. Comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies hacia el, cuando estaba solo a unos pasos el muchacho respiró profundamente un par de veces, para darse valor, Ángel no se movió no estaba seguro de lo que este se proponía pero la sonrisa maliciosa de Birdie así como el hecho de que sostenía el móvil frente a ellos, grabando la escena le hizo suponer que no sería nada bueno.

Zack se inclinó hacia delante, cuando estaba solo a unos milímetros de su cara Ángel paró el acercamiento poniendo la palma de la mano abierta sobre el rostro de su amigo y empujándole hacia atrás le preguntó con voz inquietantemente fría.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – Zack volvió a tragar saliva asustado.

- yo aposté a que si perdía te daría un beso… en la boca… jamás creí que perdería contra ella – se justificó, Godo, Aeris y la descarada de Birdie se partían de risa, pero a Ángel no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- ¿Qué te ofreció ella a cambio de arriesgar así tu vida? – preguntó con engañosa tranquilidad.

- Me dijo que si yo ganaba me daría un foto suya en ropa interior.

Ángel miró a Birdie, era una muchacha joven y bonita de dieciséis años, su cabello rubio y largo, siempre sujeto en una cola alta, normalmente vestía una camiseta de tirantes y un mono de trabajo como el que usaban todos los empleados de Cid, pero con la parte superior de este atada a las caderas, por lo que su cintura y buena parte de las caderas estaban siempre a la vista y tenía que reconocer que era una buena visión, las viejas gafas de aviador que su padre le había regalado cuando solo era una niñita colgaban siempre de su cuello y era el recordatorio constante para Ángel de que no debía acercarse a ella. Avergonzado por el escrutinio que había hecho de la joven y tratando de que nadie notara su interés en esa pequeña arpía dijo:

- Está claro que eres un mujeriego, si no, no se explica que quieras verla en ropa interior – tras esas palabras soltó la cara de Zack y se acercó a su hermano para hablar con el, ignorando adrede a Birdie que estaba completamente furiosa.

- Espera un momento – le detuvo enfadada – ¿El ha tratado de besarte y es conmigo con quien te metes?, eres un es&túpi2 hijo%de¿?pe=rra.

- oye, oye – se quejó Zack – ¿acaso pretendes que me corte en dos?

- No, aunque se que sería capaz de hacerlo, míralo, seguro que es peor que Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo y Kadaj juntos – dijo furiosa tratando de lastimarlo.

- No te preocupes por eso, pollito – le respondió enfadado - tu eres la única a la que quiero empalar con mi katana.

Godo y Zack comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, siempre dispuestos a malinterpretar las palabras, pero no estuvo mal del todo que le encontraran doble sentido a su frase – pensaba Ángel al ver que Birdie se ponía roja como un tomate y se callaba tímida de repente.

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo Aeris que acababa de recordar algo importante - ¿Dónde están Xifos, Gladius y Jian?

Ángel abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar que había dejado a sus lobos babeándoles la cara a esos tres como castigo por perder tan fácilmente ante el.

Deshizo la invocación y dijo para cambiar de tema:

- Deberíamos irnos de una vez, ya es de noche y tengo hambre – los cuatro lo miraron con sorpresa, era raro que el acabara voluntariamente con los entrenamientos – seguro que ellos nos esperan en el séptimo cielo – les dijo, esperaba que sus tres amigos perdonaran que se hubiera olvidado de ellos cuando supieran de las vacaciones en grupo.


End file.
